


Movie Night

by WaywardLadyofAsgard



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bath Sex, Criminal case, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Healing Sex, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Police, Pregnant Sex, Press and Tabloids, Relationship(s), Rescue, Sex, Sex Work, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, cam sex, hero - Freeform, physical assault, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLadyofAsgard/pseuds/WaywardLadyofAsgard
Summary: First full fanfic I wrote, I have the fulll lot written down and currently editing.Tags and characters will be added as I go.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First full fanfic I wrote, I have the fulll lot written down and currently editing.  
> Tags and characters will be added as I go.

My phone pings telling me I have an email notification; urgh what time is it? Another late night, another working party, I need a night off! "Date Details" it reads. I sigh. Guess my night isn't my own after all. I decide I need a coffee and my laptop for this. Suffiently caffineated I boot up my laptop and search through my emails, most of them of them are crap trying to sell me stuff, some are lovely reviews from clients. Ah there it is, I open the email and start to read; FUCK!!!! A client wants me for a premier of a new movie and it starts in 3 hours! I read on, phew all I have to do is my hair and make up, a car will pick me up in 2 hours and my outfit will be provided. A quick shower and I can be ready in an hour, hell I even have time for something to eat. While I eat I read the rest of the email, Debbie my booking agent has done her research on this guy - late 50's, was a big time director about 20 years ago, disappeared for a while but made a huge comeback a couple of years ago. He's just looking for some arm candy to watch his new movie with then show off at the after party. I don't even have to lie about being an escort. Most people hear escort and they think prostitute but nope that's not what I am. First off I charge £100's by the hour depending on the event, I only have sex with a client if I'm attracted to them and that’s on my own time. most of the time I'm hired for my brain as opposed to my body. My clients know I'm well educated about so many subjects. Don't get me wrong I'm attractive too and kinky as hell but with me they're booking a whole package.  
The car arrives dead on time which is a good sign, I've packed a few shoe options, my own underwear and my own condoms, you know just in case. The car is over the top, a massive stretch limo - someone is definitely trying to show off. I text Debbie telling her the plate number of the car, description of the driver and his name. As well as being my booking agent, Debbie is my best friend and she looks out for everyone on her books. She'd rather lose money than put one of us in danger, texting as we go to a job is mandatory and she's put escorts off her books for breaking the rules. I arrive at a 5* hotel, definitely pulling out all the stops. In the limo I'd read up about Mr Langdon, this new movie is meant to launch him right back to the top, after doing an Indie movie that was surprisingly well received. Action flick, not really my type of thing but hey a free movie is a free movie. I'm whisked up to the room via the private elevator, the door is opened by a young woman I recognise. I search my brain wondering is she's ever been a client (yes women book me) then it hits me; she's a designer, a good one. It's one her dresses I get to wear. A beautiful red dress inspired by the 40's pin up style - my favourite! I pull out the perfect shoes to match then search for underwear,

"Mr Langdon has demanded you wear nothing underneath" the assistant stammers. The designer blushes and looks shocked.

I laugh gently "sure that's fine", the dress fits like a glove so the no underwear is actually a good shout. As the designer and I do the finishing touches to my outfit Mr Langdon walks in - a little short, a little paunchy but he does have a silver fox vibe about him. He looks me up and down then smiles at me, it's a smug smile. He looks very happy with himself,

"well now you are as pretty as your pictures. The dress suits you just as I thought it would." I smile and smooth down the dress, I hope he'll gift it to me, if not I'll buy it off the designer myself. "Time to go dear. I can't be late for my own movie. As much as I want to stay and enjoy you." Something about his manner and way of talking really creeps me, he doesn't ask he orders. I decide then and there that be may have been paying for time but he doesn't own me . Those condoms in my purse would be staying right put!  
The limo ride to the theatre showing his film is pretty uneventful, a whole entourage joined us. He occasionally bumps against me and uses it as an excuse to touch my breast or to scrap his fingers down my bare arm, his touch makes my skin crawl and I struggle not to shudder. I keep counting down the hours till I can go home, reminding myself that he is paying way over the odds. The red carpet is crowded with press and fans, and while Mr Langdon plays to the crowd I discreetly take myself off to the side. While I felt no shame about my career I don't court publicity and I have no compulsion to see myself in the latest gossip rag. It's very interesting watching the crowd geting more and more excited as stars start to arrive, the noise increasing to a fever pitch and there is actual screaming when the lead actor arrives. I vaguely know who he is and Langdon dances attendance on him, seems this is his ticket back to the big time.

"Hello, I'm Tom" a polite British voice introduces himself.

Mr Langdon stammers "oh yes, where are my manners? This is ... Scarlet". Tom extends his hand toward mine, his smile genuine and reaching his eyes. His skin is soft and warm, the handshake firm but not harsh. "Lovely to meet you Scarlet" the way his voice says my name makes me shiver in a way I haven't felt in a long time.

"And how do you know our wonderful director?".

I open my mouth to answer but am interrupted by a smug little voice "Scarlet is an escort, I'm paying her very handsomely for her time. Very expensive" Mr Langdon reaches and puts his arm possessively round my shoulder and pulls me closer. Tom smiles at me, there is no accusation in his eyes, no judgement. I also notice that he hasn't let go of my hand during this whole exchange, and when he notices the brief flash of disgust at Mr Langdon's words he lifts my hand and places the gentlest of kisses across my knuckles. The barest of touches from his lips sets me on fire, electricity jumps between us. Does he feel it too? I've never felt this turned on by a man I've only just met simply from hearing him say my name and kiss my hand. The muscles of my pussy are clenching and releasing, I'm so wet. I need to get control of myself, not only am I commando under here, I'm with a client, as much as I don't plan on having sex with Mr Langdon it won't do my reputation any favours to spend the whole time fantising about another man.  
An usher shows us to our seats and the movie begins. It's ok if you like that sort of thing, you can tell Tom and his female lead are extremely talented and doing the best they can with the material they've been given. It's no Oscar winner but it'll make money. Thankfully Langdon is such a narcissist he barely looks at me during the movie and apart from the occasional rub of my thigh and placing my hand on his crotch he leaves me alone. Tom on the other hand I feel is watching me rather than himself on screen, his intense gaze makes me wriggle in my seat. I want this man so bad it almost hurts, if I don't dampen this down there is going to be a tell tale stain on my dress, the inside of my thighs are already damp with my pussy juices. I'm hoping Langdon isn't the party animal type, I need to a few hours alone with BoB fantising about Tom.  
The audience love the movie, the cast and crew are given a standing ovation. I can feel Mr Langdon puff up even more, he's loving the attention. As we begin to file out of the seats we are held up as people leave ahead of us, he presses hard against my arse while using his hand on my mound to push my body back against him

"I should bend you over right now and fuck the shit out of you bitch!" I feel his aroused length press into my arse, while his fingers attempt to grope my pussy. I feel sick, reviled by his sweaty hands and stinking breath. I try to pull away without causing too much fuss or drawing attention to us. Luckily people start coming over to congratulate him and I am able to make my way out of the aisle. I notice Tom heading over to speak to Mr Langdon, he stops in front of me

"Did you enjoy the film?" Part of me wants to gush that he was amazing and I'd love it, but the honest part of me wins out.

"I don't usually watch action but it looks like it'll be successful" I reply diplomatically.

Tom throws his head back and laughs. "Very good. You'd make a brilliant agent" he replies. "So what sort of films do you prefer?"

We discuss my love of reading, of old black and white movies. We have a lot in common it turns out, we read most of the same books and love the same old movies, before long we are laughing like old friends and sharing in jokes. His intelligence makes him all the more attractive, here was a man who I could imagine fulfilling every depraved fantasy I've ever had then having a spirited discussion about Shakespeare as pillow talk. I am so engrossed in our conversation that I have completely forgotten I am meant to be working, no matter my feelings towards Mr Langdon and my attraction to Tom I was with a paying client and I pride myself on making their time with me feel like they are the only person in the world. I smile politely at Tom and start to look around, there is Mr Langdon over with a crowd of sycophants, he's watching me with a face like thunder. I know a pissed off man when I see one. I place my hand on Tom's arm,

"I must return to my client, it was lovely to chat you". As I start to move away, my hand lingering on his body he places his hand over mine,

"The pleasure was all mine. I would love to chat again. Do you have a card? Maybe with your personal number?" I raise an eyebrow, he nods, he doesn't want to book an escort he wants a date. I reluctantly stopped touching Tom and make to extract a card and pen from my handbag when I feel breath on my neck,

"Scarlet! It's time to leave for the party" Mr Langdon is not happy, clearly making myself scarce while he listened to all his accolades was a mistake. "You two looked to be enjoying yourselves." He looked down and saw a card in my hand "You aren't going to take my sloppy seconds are you Tom old boy?" Mr Langdons hand grabs my upper arm and begins to squeeze, I feel pain but won't give him the satisfaction of reacting and showing him he was hurting me.

"I was giving him details of the agency Mr Langdon. Tom is researching a new role and wanted to talk to some of the male escorts." as I hand him a card without writing my number on it. I don't know why I lie, my self preservation seems to be kicking in and warning me that admitting to making dates is a bad idea.

"I shall see you at the party Langdon, we'll share a drink to mark our working relationship coming to an end".

"quite..." Mr Langdon replies. Tom shakes his hand, goes to shake mine but thinks better of it, instead he offers a sympathetic smile and pockets my card. I snatch a quick glance at his retreating figure, admiring his tall muscular body. His arse almost makes me weep with need, my pussy clenching and releasing.  
I am distracted by my arousal and don't see the hand flying towards my face, it connects with such force that it leaves me breathless, pain explodes blinding me,

"You fucking whore! How dare you flirt with him? You may claim to be a high class escort but you're nothing but a slut!"

I am in too much shock to react, I've never been hit in my life either by a client or in my personal life. Before I can defend myself he slaps me again then pulls my hair dragging my face towards his, he bites my lip, hard! I whimper, he smiles.

"Come. We're going to make an appearance at this party, you'll smile, have a couple of drinks and act like I'm the sexiest man alive. Then we'll discuss in private what went on with you and Tom." He unceremoniously drags me from the empty theatre and dumps me in the limo.

  
The short ride back to the hotel Langdon chats happily with his staff and ignores me. Why am I not leaving right now, why am I letting him take me somewhere else? I can hear Debbie screaming in my ear to get out, to ring her and have her send a car to pick me up. She doesn't stand for any of her staff being abused no matter the fee. However I'm working on autopilot, I can't make my body do what it should. I repair my make up in the car and take my hair down, my face is reddening where he slapped me and my foundation isn't covering it and I will have a bruise. Mr Langdon motions his staff to leave and slides over the seat to me, he kisses my sore cheek

"oh darling, I'm sorry I hit you. You were meant to be with me tonight. I really like you and plan on becoming a regular. I just saw red when you were laughing and touching another man, especially one women find so attractive. Come along now let's forget all about this and go have some fun. This is a big night for me and I want to share it with someone special."

I smile and nod, this is my job, I'm here to help him enjoy himself. A couple of slaps isn't the end of the world, two hours at the party and I can go home, I will tell Debbie to not book him again and I can forget all about it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for assault in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for typos and changes in tense, thought I'd sorted it all. Please bear with me while I fix it. Think I will extend this chapter slightly. And thanks for reading.

When you've been to one party you've been to them all, I plaster a smile on my face, hold on to the same glass of champagne without drinking and glue myself to Langdon. His earlier violence seems to have passed and he is enjoying himself, strangely he isn't drinking at all but plenty stars have had addition problems and don't partake. Occasionally I catch a glance of Tom across the room, I am so careful not to make it obvious. Every time I catch his eye I feel my whole body heat up, arousal dripping onto my thighs, my clit rock hard and begging to be touched. I have never wanted someone so bad as I want Tom, probably made worse by the fact that I can't have him. I glance down at my watch, finally I can go, I can be home in 30 mins, in the shower and relieving this ache between my legs. I wait for Mr Langdon to finish his conversation and the person to drift away, "Thank you for a lovely evening Mr Langdon, can you call the limo round for me to go home?"

"What do you mean go home?" he askes, sounding surprised.

"We agreed 6 hours and it's past that now." I keep my voice calm and friendly.

"NO!" he raises his voice slightly and people turn around to see what's going on. I am desperate not to cause a scene,

I put my arm through his, "Darling, why don't we step outside to chat? It's so noisy in here I can't make out what you're saying." I smile at him again and move towards the door. We reach a quiet hallway and I realise I've taken him out the side instead of the front. Shit! I still wanted people around.

"It's been an eventful evening and I wish to go home now. I'm quite happy to call myself a taxi."

I reach into my bag and pull out my phone. Mr Langdon twists my arm behind my back causing me to drop my bag and the contents spill out all over the floor. He slaps my phone out of my other hand, it smashes onto the concrete cracking the screen. As I bend to retrieve it he grabs me by the throat and slams me up against the wall, I bang my head hard and crumple to the floor.

  
I must have blacked out as I suddenly realise my surroundings have changed and I can't move. I am naked apart from my shoes, my writs and ankles restrained. My legs spread so far apart they hurt. I attempt to open my eyes but pain stops me, something or someone has hit me hard in the face. I move my tongue and taste blood, I also taste plastic and latex, I try to speak but the sound comes out muffled - I'm gagged! I run a quick inventory of my body and apart from my pounding head nothing seems to be broken or hurting that bad. What the fuck is going on? Why am I tied up and gagged on some weird cross? I've done enough Dom work with clients to know this is for subs, and while I don't mind a bit of hair pulling or a little light spank from the right person I am not a bottom! The thought of pain being inflicted turns me off and the thought of it being non consensual terrifies the shit out of me. I suddenly become aware of another presence, I can feel heavy breathing behind me. Something is trailed down my spine, I recognise the leather, Debbie has dragged me riding often enough. I struggle against the my bindings and moan against the gag, trying to twist my head to see who is there.

"You're awake then slut?!" Mr Langdon purrs "Nice nap was it?!"

Nap! The bastard knocked me out then tied me up while I was unconscious. I start shaking, I am completely under this sadists control. No one knew where I was, my phone is smashed and I can't shout for help. I am screwed! I'm also an idiot, I should have followed my instincts and listened to Debbie. Tears roll down my face and I can feel myself panicking, the more I struggle the more the straps on my ankles and wrists tighten, I can't breath! THWACK! A stinging pain hitting my right butt cheek cuts through my fear .

"STOP CRYING WHORE!" he snaps "You wanted this from the moment you saw me, you teased me by flirting with that two bit actor and now you'll take your punishment!"

He raises the crop and I hear the whistle of it before it connects with my left buttock. The pain is the most intense thing I have ever felt, I scream into the gag, begging him to stop, to let me go. Again and again he brings the crop down on me, by the fifth time my head is starting to clear, weirdly the pain has snapped me out of my panic attack and I am starting to formulate a plan. If I act like I am enjoying my thrashing maybe he'll stop. I have just enough control of body to push my hips back just before he connects with me, pushing my arse out to meet the crop. It still hurst like hell but somehow I manage to make my moans sound like I am aroused.

  
"You dirty little slut" he coos at me grabbing my hair, "you're enjoying this!"

With that he shoves his hands between my legs and cups my exposed mound, I am still soaking wet from speaking to Tom earlier on. Could it work against me or in my favour? He walks around to my front and grabs my chin, I see pure hate in his eyes, this man really wants to hurt me. His hand thrusts down to my crotch again, grabbing my pussy, it feels like he wants to rip it from my body. I wiggle and moan, he takes it to mean I'm enjoying his attentions. Before he can make his next move there is an almighty crash from the other side of the room! I hear wood splintering, the door is being kicked in! Mr Langdon drops his riding crop and steps to the side of me

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing here?" I crain to see who he was talking too, fearing a new torturer.

My body sags with relief when I see it is Tom! The anger in his eyes is palpable as he takes in my face and body. Quick as a flash he pulls his fist back and strikes Mr Langdon square in the face, blood explodes from and bones crack. As Mr Langdons hands fly up, Tom knees him in the stomach causing him to drop to the floor like a stone. While he lies there moaning in pain, Tom steps over him and starts to unbuckle my gag,

  
"It's ok, it's over now." He voice is low and soothing, "Yes Officers we're in here. Ok Darling I've got you now." Tom unties my wrists and ankles all the while talking to the Police.

  
"I take it he attacked you Mr Hiddleston. Clear cut case of self defence here."

  
"Yes thank you Officer. I've got you Scarlet." he wraps his jacket around my naked and bruised body, cradling me in his arms as I collapse to the floor with relief. All my adrenaline leaves me body and I start to shake, silent sobs wrack my body and I hyperventilate.

  
"I...can't...breath!" I manage to get out, the pressure on my chest is crushing, I'm going to die. I start crying harder. Tom hooks his finger under my chin and raises my face to his, deep blue eyes meet my hazel ones,

"tell me about your shoes" he says "I couldn't help but notice them".

  
My shoes! The daft man wants to know about my shoes at a time like this! I look down to my feet and sigh, I'm wearing my favourites,

  
"They're Louboutains. Six inch stiletto heel, with 3 inch stacked platform. Fire engine red with a Mary Jane strap. They are my one splurge. I saved for over a year to have them custom made" I prattle on, "oh, I can breathe again. Thank you."

  
Tom smiles at me "It's nothing just a little disraction technique. The paramedics want to have a look at you now." He looks a little uncomfortable as he asks the next question "Did he erm.. did he..? Oh gosh, I don't want..." he rakes his hand through his hair and I twig.

  
"No. He used the riding crop but nothing else." He helps me to my feet and tries to hand me off to a paramedic,

  
"please! Please don't leave me." I beg.

  
"Of course not, I'm right here." he replies and reaches for my hand and squeezes gently. The paramedic examines my behind and I hear a sharp intake of breath,

"Is it bad?" I ask.

  
"Ms George you have some serious bruising but the skin isn't broken and I don't think there's any broken bones back here. I would however like to send you in for a facial xray as the bruising on your face is worrying me, and as you were knocked out concussion is a concern." I look at Tom who smiles gently,

  
"Please I just want to go home, I'm so tired and I want to get clean." I start to cry again, quiet exhausted tears. I can't bear to be poked and prodded, my body has not been my own enough today. Tom adjusts his suit jacket round me, he's so tall it covers me to mid thigh. He pulls me close into his harms and holds me tight.

  
"Officer do you have everything you need at the moment? Ms George wants to go home and I think that would be best for her just now, she's worn out." The Officer looks at the paramedic who nods,

  
"Yes we've noted all the injuries and the scene here is pretty damming. Mr Langdon has already been taken down the station screaming for his lawyer. We will need statements from both of you but they can wait till tomorrow. You are both free to go. Mr Hiddleston there is quite the crowd outside so I had your driver bring the car round the back."

  
Tom supports me all the way to the back with his arm round me, as we reached the door I start to flag and sag against him so in one swift move he scoops me into arms, with no free arms he kicks open the door. It's right out of an action movie and I would laugh if I wasn't so tired. I nuzzle into his neck, sniffing in his scent, it's musky with a hint of cinnamon. There is a slight sheen of sweat on his skin but carrying me isn't causing any effort even though I'm no petite little girl. Even without my heels I'm 5ft 9 and while I'm not fat I'm not skinny either. A flash goes off in my eyes and I'm startling me,

"TOM! TOM!" a voice shouts "this way Tom. Who's the damsel? Where are you going?"

  
Tom mutters a curse under his breath and I bury my face further into his shirt. I feel us quicken up, Tom's driver has the door open waiting and I'm gently popped into the car, Tom slides in afterwards, he opens his arms to me and I crawl into them

"It's ok" he whispers into my hair.

I break down into ugly sobs, soaking his shirt. All he does is hold me letting me empty all my fear and anger onto his muscular pecs. I slowly stop crying, all my energy spent and we continue the rest of the journey in silence with Tom occasionally stroking my back and gently kissing the top of my head.


	3. Chapter Three

Somehow we've reached my building, the driver turns slightly  
"We're here Mr Hiddleston, and I lost those photographers. We weren't followed."  
"Thank you Alfie, and I've asked you a million times to call me Tom."  
"You're welcome Tom. Do you need any help?"  
"No I'm fine, I have Ms George's bag with her keys in it so we can get in. I'll ring you in the morning when we want to go to the Police Station." I lift my head and stare at him "you're staying?" I ask with wonder.  
"Oh course, you asked me not to leave you so unless you've changed your mind I'm not going anywhere Scarlet." Tom replies.  
I relax against him "Please stay."  
He hugs me gently, "wait here a minute while I unlock the door and check the coast is clear."  
I feel bereft at his absence, like part of me is missing, it's a confusing feeling. He carries me up the stairs and into my flat, as we go up something occurs to me "how did you know I was in trouble? How do you even know where I live?"  
"It's a bit of a long story and I'll explain everything in the morning but let's just say you have a very good friend" I frown, but I'm too wiped out to pursue an argument. It's home but it feels different, I feel different to the person who left there earlier in the day. How can it only be 8 hours later? I'm too tired to cry any more, I just want to sleep but I'm aware I have a guest and I must be a good hostess "I'm sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting any visitors. Can I get you something? I have coffee or maybe a bottle of whisky somewhere."  
"Don't apologise" Tom replies, "I'm here to take care of YOU. I don't think either of us should be drinking alcohol right now. Maybe a glass of water and then I'll help you clean up" I stiffle a yawn, "A sponge bath and then we'll get you to bed" he laughs.  
He fills my washing up bowl with warm water, I thank every deity I've heard of for my dishwasher, while he looks around for a flannel. He sits me down and ever so gently starts to clean my face, wiping my run mascara from my cheeks and smudged lipstick from my mouth. There is something in his eyes that I don't quite feel ready to deal with but I'm glad he's staying. He kneels in front of me and slowly removes my shoes, I laugh as I watch him examining them. He looks up at me, raises his eyebrows then grins. He carefully places my babies under the table and gives my feet and ankles a massage. My head starts nodding onto my chest, "Bed for you Scarlet, c'mon I'll tuck you in and then I'll sleep on the couch." "No Tom, it's a king size there's plenty room for both of us and I really don't want to be alone."  
"Well if you insist. I don't have anything to sleep in though." I swear he blushes at this. "well erm I wasn't planning on wearing anything. My butt hurts a lot so I don't want anything against it." I wince as I stand up, my butt is really starting to ache as is my face.  
"here" Tom hands me a glass of water and a couple of small white tablets, "The paramedic handed me these on the way out. She said once the shock worse off that the pain would hit you. You can have a couple more in 4 hours if you need them."  
"What are they?" as I choke them down, I was never good at taking tablets and my throat is still a bit raw.  
"Just a paracetamol for the pain and an ibruprofen for the swelling."  
He helps me across the flat and through the door to my bedroom. I live in a converted factory building, my space bought outright with some money I was left by my great grandmother. It has huge tinted windows and high ceilings, allowing loads of light but plenty of privacy without blinds or curtains.  
I open the large built in wardrobe and have a quick rummage. "these might work" I throw a pair of football shorts at him. He holds them up and excuses himself behind the screen beside the window. Alone for the first time during this whole ordeal, I'm overwhelmed and look around to orientate myself. I see my dressing table with my mirror and have the sudden urge to see the state of my face. I gasp when I see the bruising, my right eye is swollen and almost closed, my cheek is black and my lip is split. I have red marks around my neck, I don't remember him strangling me but a lot of what happened is hazy. I want to see the rest of my body but am reluctant to remove Tom's jacket, it smells of him and almost like he's hugging me. "Ok Scarlet, you can do this" I tell myself. I shrug off the jacket and let it fall on to my chair. The bastard has left massive bruises on my upper arms, I'll be wearing long sleeves for a while! The rest of the front of my body is surprsingly unmarked, seems my buttocks were the focus of his anger. Damn him! He knew what he was doing, while my arse is all the colours of the rainbow he hasn't broken my skin. The bruising looks superficial and there won't be any scarring. I take a deep breath and cross to the bed, I climb in and lie on my front, careful to place my uninjured cheek on the pillow. I start to drift off as I feel the bed dip, I peek out and see Tom slipping into the bed trying desperately not to wake me. As he settles on his back, I take in his bare chest. My goddess this man is fit, his body is perfect, lean and strong. Right now I need to be in his arms, for that strength hold me while I sleep. I crawl across the mattress, and curl up in the crook of his arm, resting my face on his chest, drapping my arm across his abs. He wraps one of his arms round my waist resting his hand on my hip missing all the bruises, the other he drapes across my wrist resting on his abs. "Thank you" I mumble. The last thing I feel before sleep claims me is Tom's lips brushing my forehead.  
I wake with a start, not sure where I am or what's going on. I'm still wrapped in Tom's arms, we haven't moved all night. The room is in blackness and I start wondering how long we slept. I feel Tom stirring "Hi" he whispers,  
"Hi back" I say.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Honestly? My whole body aches and I'm starving. I can't remember when I last ate. What time is it?" Tom reaches across to his phone on my bedside table  
"5,well just after."  
"Oh so we weren't asleep that long."  
"actually we have" he replies "it's 5am the next morning, we've slept about 12 hours."  
I gasp! "Omg I haven't checked in with Debbie, she'll be going crazy." I sit up in bed and look around, damn where's my phone? Then I remember it's broken. "I have an ipad round here somewhere, can you see it?"  
Tom snaps on my bedside lamp and reaches for me "Scarlet. Breathe now. It's ok, everybody who needs to know you are safe knows. Yes Debbie is probably going to kill you but she's been on the phone to my publicist and been kept up to date." I sag into his arms relieved. I sit back up when I suddenly remember "You promised me you'd tell me how you knew I was in trouble."  
An impish grin spreads across his face, "I was hoping you'd forgotten that bit" I tilt my head at him, "Ok. I'll explain everything. Alfie has text me that he's left some supplies outside. I'll just go get them then I'm all yours." I watch him jump from my bed and jog out the door, my shorts are a little snug and well short on him, they hang low on his hips showing off a well toned back. They cling to his tight butt even better than the suit trousers did yesterday and his muscular legs carry on forever to some of the biggest feet I've ever seen. I idly wonder if the old saying is true in this case. I pull myself up. I've just been through a very traumatic experience and he's just being a gentleman. Hell he offered to sleep on the couch and hasn't made any move on me at all. But something is definitely in the air and I take it as a good sign that I'm thinking about the size of his cock and admiring his body. The way he kept kissing my head and stroking me made feel that he might feel the same.  
He comes back into the room carrying a large bottle of water and a bag, seeing his body naked apart from a pair of too small shorts makes me gasp. My arousal for him hits me like a tonne of bricks, I feel heat rise up my chest and across my face, my nipples harden instantly. I suddenly remember I am naked! He opens his mouth to speak then stops as his eyes drop to my nipples. A question forms in his eyes just as my stomach loudly rumbles. It breaks the spell and we both laugh, I climb from the bed to my wardrobe. I root through looking for my long band tee. I feel eyes on my back, I turn slightly to find Tom staring at my butt, he looks slightly guilty "Sorry I shouldn't stare."  
"Is it bad?" I ask, it's not really painful anymore just a dull ache, my head and face on the other hand throbs. "No, it looks great."  
I raise my eyebrows at him, he rakes a hand through his hair "I mean the bruising isn't as bad. You heal quickly. You hungry? Alfie wasn't sure what to get so he just grabbed finger food." On the bed Tom has laid out a plate of cold meat, cheese and some veggies. It looks like the best meal ever! He's poured the water into glasses, hand me some more tablets and motions I should sit down and start. I choke down the pills with a grimace,pull on my tee and climb back onto the bed, Tom sits crosslegged on the other side. I dive straight into the food and between mouthfuls "I believe I was promised an explanation..."  
He finishes chewing and swallows some water; "Near the end of the party I realised I only had your work number and no way of contacting you outside of that. One of the waiting staff mentioned you and Mr Langdon had left via the back door. Not to offend you but I assumed you had both retired to his room so I decided to go to my room. The back stairs are the easiest way to do that, as I got through the door I found your handbag and it's contents all over the place. Your phone was lying on the floor vibrating like crazy. It's not broken by the way, just a cracked screen and Alfie is getting it sorted for you. I started to pick everything when the phone started again. I answered because well you answer a ringing phone." We both laugh at that, nope no one could ignore a ringing phone certainly not a polite Brit. "I almost wish I hadn't, I've never had such a barage of verbal abuse in my life. I even learned a few new swear words." My eyes widen with surprise, no one I knew apart from myself swore that much." When the person on the other end took a breath I quickly explained who I was and that I had found your phone along with your bag at the bottom of some stairs. The person on the other end became very quiet and asked me when the last time I had seen you had been. Between us we worked out you'd been missing for about 2 hours. She quickly introduced herself as Debbie - your friend and agent" Of course, Debbie can make a sailor blush when she gets in a temper, she must have been so worried about me.  
I explain "Yes, we have a deal that if I go onto private time, I text her to say where I am and promise a rough time I will ring her."  
Tom nods and continues, "She had been trying to reach you for a while as it was out of character of you not to check in. She had considered ringing the Police but you being an adult and an escort well she knew they probably wouldn't do much. Just as we were trying to figure out what to do and where to find you one of Langdons assistants came up to me and explained she hadn't seen him for a while and it was not like him to take off. She seemed very concerned for him and I suggested that we speak to the hotel manager to assertain if his room was in use. I told Debbie my plan and that I would ring her back in 10 minutes with an update. She's quite firm your friend." I smirk, he doesn't know the half of it. "The manager was very helpful once he realised who I and Mr Langdon were, it's the one and only time I've used my fame to my advantage as well. He accessed the CCTV that monitors the hotel to see if we could spot either of you heading to the rooms. We were beginning to loose hope when we spotted the feed from the back stairs camera. What I saw shocked me, I've never seen a man act like the way he did. I won't go into details, I don't want to upset you. Suffice to say.."  
"NO! I need to know what happened, I don't remember more than snatches" I interrupt his story. He looks visibly shaken, I reach across the bed for his hands and hold them tight. He inhales and exhales deliberately  
"Scarlet it was awful. I've watched fights before, I've done fight scenes but the sheer savagery with which he beat you was awful. I truly think he hated you. You crumpled to the floor after hitting your head but he continued to hit you, not slaps but full on punches." Tom stops to catch his breath, he is on the brink of tears. I hadn't realised I had been crying the whole time he was telling me. I move the food out of the way and climb into his lap, he pulls me close, holding me as if he never wants to let go, he exhales his next breath with a shudder. "As we watched the rest of the video we saw him drag you up the stairs and the camera on his floor caught him entering his room with you over his shoulder. I immediately told the manager to ring the Police and inform them of what had happened and that they must come immediately as we fear you are still in danger. My next call was to Debbie who was already getting into her car to come over, I told her to stay where she was as the Police were on their way. She argued with me but agreed that the best thing to do was wait for the Police to sort this out. All the while the assistant was mumbling into her phone, I couldn't pick up most of it but I did hear the words "he's done it again". I turned to her and demanded an explanation, she was reluctant to say any more until I told her that perverting the course of justice was an imprisionable offence. She then told me that for years Mr Langdon had been beating up escorts and call girls, he hurt one so bad she was hospitalised for months. It's the reason he hasn't worked for so long but he promised the studio all that was done with so they gave him a chance after the success of his Indy film. I bolted to the door demanding the room number as I went then raced up the stairs 2 at a time about 30 seconds ahead of the Police. And well you know the rest."  
He sags in my arms, worn out from telling me the story so I just hold him for a while. I want to believe so bad that he cares about me but how can some one after only meeting me for 5 minutes? It's not possible. We sit holding each other for what seems like an eternity, just breathing each other in, the smell of his body is driving me wild. I am so turned on and all he's done is hold me. I shift slightly in his arms trying to make sure my arousal doesn't drip onto him and betray my feelings, I nudge against his crotch and feel his hard length against my leg. We both look up at each other in the exact same moment, pupils dilated with arousal and longing. His head dips and his lips brush against mine, gently and tentatively. I kiss back and his mouth crushes to mine, we release all the pent up anger, frustration and passion we feel. He lifts me up slightly so I am sat astride him only a thin layer of material between us. I moan into his mouth and grind my hips against him. He pulls my tee up my body, tearing his mouth from mine and ripping it over my head. He claims my mouth again and runs his hand up and down my back. I do the same to him and try to push the waistband of his shorts down. He lifts me again and lays me down on my back on the bed, mindful of my injuries but I don't feel anything but him, he moves his mouth from my lips and trails it down my neck nipping at the sensitive jugular like a vampire, it makes me buck my hips and whimper. I nearly cum as he takes each of nipples in turn in his mouth, dragging his teeth slightly over the peaks. I think I say "please!" but I have no control of the words coming out of my mouth any more than I do my body. I am desperate for him, I need him inside me. He senses this and pushes his shorts down, I look and it takes my breath away. He is the perfect size, long and thick. He positions himself between my legs, crushing my mouth with his again. His hardness pokes at the entrance to my wet pussy but he doesn't move. I moan in anger, fuck take me! Please! I raise my hips and am rewarded with his full length entering me, filling me completely. He was waiting for me to take control, he sensed I needed to be charge, that deep down I needed to take him. We move quickly thrusting wildly at each. We both know this will be quick, I'm already reaching my climax. My muscles clamping down on his cock, soaking him. I hit my orgasm hard, my mind goes blank of all thought, I hear sounds but I don't know what they are. Tom puts his hand to the uninjured side of face causing my eyes to fly open. He looks deep into my eyes as he pours himself deep into my pussy, his cock jerking and dancing inside me. Both of our breathing is ragged and we are covered in sweat. Tom rolls onto his side still holding me, neither of us speaks as we slowly kiss and touch each other. I'm lost in him and to him, I don't want to be away from him. A phone buzzes and Tom reluctantly pulls away from me to reach for it. He sighs, "the Police have been in touch. We need to go an make our statements as soon as we can. I'm sorry, I want to stay here but we need to sort this."  
"It's ok." I tell him, "I knew we'd have to go out at some point. I do need to get cleaned up first though." Tom gets up from the bed and I am treated to his naked arse padding to the en suite. "Bloody hell!" he calls out.  
"Yeah I forgot to tell you, as well as a thing for shoes I have a thing for bathrooms." I follow him into the bathroom, I forget that to anyone else this place is epic, from my party shower with multiple jets and heads, to my deep whirlpool bath I really splashed out. "Shower or bath?" I laugh.


	4. Chapter Four

He looks longingly at the bath then at me,

“Shower now, bath later” he winks. “We haven’t got much time to get cleaned up. Alfie will be here in an hour.”

Knowing he’s right doesn’t make me feel any less disappointed, “You jump in and I’ll grab the towels.”

When I come back with the towels I watch him wash for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of his naked body. Everything is in perfect portion, his muscles honed from working out. He turns, still not realising I’m watching, running his soapy hands down his pecs to his washboard abs, trailing his long fingers down the line of hair to his semi-hard cock. He closes his eyes and rolls his head back, his cock grows in his hand as he slowly slides it up and down his length. I’m mesmerised by the sight of his masturbating, somehow, I find my voice

“Need any help?”

His eyes snap open and his hand stills mid stroke, he smiles lazily

“I don’t know if we time for us to get dirty then get clean again but thinking about what I’m going to do to you later got me so hard I couldn’t help myself.”

I open the glass door and step inside the shower, we keep eye contact while he slowly moves his hand up and down his cock.

“Rinse yourself off, then lean against the wall.” I tell him, he obeys without a word.

As he leans back I lower myself to my knees in front of him grasping his hard cock at the base. I hear a sharp intake of breath and I smile to myself. I stick out my tongue and run it along the slit at the top, I’m rewarded with the salty taste of pre-cum. I suck the head into my mouth, running my tongue along the tight frenulum connecting his foreskin to the glans, his hips buck and I feel his hand fist into my hair. I slowly release his cock licking as I go. I kiss down his length until I reach the base before licking the whole way back up. I take the whole head in my mouth and feed his cock down my throat, at the same time I use my hand to encircle his cock, sliding it up and down to meet my lips. Each time I go up and down I give a little twist and take more of his cock into my mouth. I hear a moan above me and Tom thrusts himself forward, I quicken both my mouth and my hand, and start to hum. The vibrations send him over the edge, his balls tighten and he pumps cum down my throat , Tom hisses through his teeth,

“fuuuu….” I slowly release his now flaccid cock and rock back on my heels, he reaches down and pulls me to my feet, crushing my mouth to his no doubt tasting the small tace of his cum still on my lips. His hands rove all over my body, touching me everywhere. We part slightly to catch our breaths,

“I’m going to clean you all over” he tells me, he reaches for the soap and starts to lather it when we hear a loud buzzing noise “Bother!” Tom spits out, I giggle under my breath. “That must be Alfie. Perfect timing that man has. I’m so sorry Darling, I must let him in. This is not over.” He hands me the soap and plants a kiss on my lips before reluctantly tearing himself away and leaving. He wraps a towel round his waist as he picks up the intercom I have installed in the bathroom,

“Yes!”

“It’s me boss.”

“Alfie, c’mon up.” He turns to look at me one more time, “damn his timing” before leaving the bathroom.

While I wash myself I think about the last couple of hours, I’m determined not to over think what’s going on. I don’t really do relationships, they aren’t really conducive to my work. Hell can I even do my work any more? I push the thoughts away and concentrate on imagining what Tom has in store later. I don't want to think about what happened with the director and what it could mean for my career, right night I can only focus on the next couple of hours. When I return to the bedroom I find it empty but can hear Tom and Alfie talking next door. The voices sound heated, I quickly dry and dress. I don’t imagine the Police will need me in full business dress so I settle on baggy trackies so as to not aggravate my backside and an oversized Star Wars hoodie, I dig out my battered converse and decide that there’s no point in any make up, I don’t have anything that will cover the mess besides the Police will probably want pictures. I tie my hair into a loose knot and head to the living area, Tom raises his head and smiles warmly at me as I enter the room,

“shoes, bathrooms and sci-fi?” he asks. I blush slightly, my guilty secret.

“Yeah you caught me, I’m a massive geek too.” I laugh. “should we go?”

Alfie looks slightly uncomfortable as he hands me a tablet,

“Ms George, there’s something you need to see first.”

I swipe across the lock screen and nearly drop it when I see the headline on the webpage:

“TOM IN SHINING ARMOUR! – action star saves mystery damsel!”

There’s accompanying shots of me in Toms arms from various angles. I quickly scan the article, lots about his latest movie and how it’s crossed into real life. It mentions his previous girlfriend and how there was gossip about his co-star. There is no shots of my face and the author bemoans that my identity is unknown.  
I hand the tablet back to Alfie,

“Do you have any large sunglasses Ms George? The hoodie is perfect, along with your hair it should shade your face. I’ve suggested a baseball cap for Tom.”

I turn to look at Tom, he’s dressed casually in a dark blue shirt with the top few buttons open, dark jeans and boots, the man really does look good in anything, he’s as hot in this outfit as he was in his suit or my footie shorts, I know which I prefer though. He crosses the room and hugs me

“Darling are you ready to go? My publicist has been at the station, she doesn’t think we’ll need a lawyer but she has a few on standby. The press isn’t aware of the arrest yet either, so hopefully we can give our statements and be back home before it breaks.”

As we head downstairs Alfie hands me my phone, “wasn’t too much damage. Just needed the screen replaced. I took the liberty of getting you an unbreakable cover too.” He grins at me and opens the car door, I slide in and take a deep breath before dialling. It connects immediately

“Hi it’s me.”

“OMG hun, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear your voice finally. Are you ok? Oh what a daft question of course you aren’t. I’m gonna kill the bastard! No wait I’ll let the Police do their job! You have no idea how worried I was. You never don’t check in with me. I was so angry.” She takes a breath and I jump in

“Oh Debbie I’m so sorry I had you worried. I don’t know what came over me, I should have walked away the first time he hit. I could hear you in my head screaming at me to get my arse out of there….”

Two voices interrupt me simultaneously “WHAT?!”

“woah hang on I can’t listen to you both at the same time, hang on I’ll pop you on speaker phone.”

“Who’s there?”

“Tom”

“He’s still with you?”

“yes he er spent the night.” I hit the speaker button on my phone and Debbie’s voice fills the back of the car,

“Hi again Tom, thanks for staying with Scarlet. How is she really?”

“Hi Debbie. She’s doing ok but pretty sure she’s putting on a brave face. It was entirely my pleasure to stay.” Even though I know she can’t see me I blush.

“Debbie, we’re on our way to give our statements. I’m a little worried I could get you into trouble if I’m honest about my job and your part in it.”

“Don’t worry Scarlet, everything is above board. Both of us get paid for you to go on a date, there’s nothing on the website that says that we accept payment for sexual favours.”

I sigh with relief, “Now about this earlier slap? What the hell happened?” Tom looks at me expectantly,

“after I was chatting with Tom, Langdon got jealous and slapped me a couple of times. I think I felt responsible as I was acting unprofessionally. He apologised.” Debbie sighs down the phone and Tom reaches across the seat to squeeze my hand,

“hun take me off speaker please”, I click the phone and hold it to my ear, Tom busies himself on his own phone attempting to give us privacy in the enclosed space. “Oh Scarlet” Debbie started “You know none of this is your fault right? Even if you had tried to walk away then there’s a good chance he’d have still hurt you. No one said but did he rape you?”

“No, just the riding crop. I’m not going riding with you again for a long time.” I try to inject some humour as I can hear the worry in my friends voice.

“Thank fuck! Taking a crop to you is bad enough but thank fuck he didn’t. I know you probably can’t talk right now but we will be having words about you spending the night with an actor. I know you and I’m betting sleeping was not the only thing you guys were up to.” I stutter trying to reply, Debbie laughs “I’m right! I expect details!”

“Are you coming to the station?” I ask.

“I’ve already given my statement but I’ll come down to support you.”

“Oh please yes, I need a Debbie hug.”

“I’m on my way, loves ya”

“Loves ya back.” I click off my phone feeling centred and relaxed, there’s something only a best friend can give you.

  
I look out the window and see the Station ahead, Alfie mutters a curse under his breath

“Guess the story has broken then.” The entrance is mobbed with press holding still and video cameras, mobile phones and microphones. They see our car slow and surge forward, blacked out rear windows usually mean someone important, famous or both. I turn to Tom

“you go in alone, it’ll look like you’re offering support. Alfie can drop me off up the road, no one will notice me going in.”

“Absolutely no way!” he says to me. “I won’t have anyone think I support that piece of scum. I’m not leaving your side. Put your glasses on and pull up your hood. Alfie can you get the door please.”

He helps me arrange my hair to cover the side of my face with the bruising, we agree that I will keep that side pressed into his chest as we walk in. The noise hits me like a wall as soon as the door opens, the crowd seems to have grown and it presses further forward when they see Tom. He helps me from the car and pulls me into him putting his arm tight around my shoulder. I curl into him hiding my injured face, he moves forward confidently through the press not breaking a stride just expecting them to move. I keep my head down not catching anyone’s eyes. Voices call from all directions

“TOM! TOM! THIS WAY TOM! WHAT’S GOING ON? ARE YOU HERE TO SUPPORT LANGDON? WHAT DID HE DO ? IS THIS YOUR DAMSEL? WHAT’S HER NAME? MISS! MISS LOOK OVER HERE. WHAT’S YOUR NAME? WHAT DO YOU DO?”

As we came through the door I feel battered by it all, flashes have gone off in my face and I’ve never been so happy for my glasses as otherwise I was sure I’d be blind. A uniformed officer steps forward

“Ms George? Mr Hiddleston? If you’d like to follow me please I’ll take you through.”

We follow her past the desk when a voice called out

“SCARLET!” I turn and there was Debbie standing, I drop Tom’s hand and practically run across the room into her arms, as I reach her I burst into tears,

“Oh hunni, hunni I’m here” she soothes. She slowly takes off my glasses off and moves my hair “Son of a …” she murmurs. “Look what he did! I’m so sorry I accepted him for you.” I snif

“No this is not your fault, no more than it’s mine. It’s all his.” We hug again. She holds my hand as we walk back towards Tom and the officer “Debbie this is Tom, he saved me.” Tom holds out his hand but Debbie laughs and reaches forward

“I’m a hugger, and for rescuing my best friend well …” she trails off winking. Tom returns the hug and laughs

“So you’re the colourful swearer then. I hadn’t heard some of those names before, very creative I must say.”

The officer coughs “I’m sorry but CID are waiting, we only have a short time left before we must charge or release Mr Langdon. They really need your statements. Mr Hiddleston if you could come through here please DCI Patel and the Chief Inspector will be interviewing you? DC’s Jones and Archer will speak to Ms George.” I look from the officer to Tom in a panic,

“He can’t come with me?” Tom reaches for my hand,

“I’m sorry Ms George no, you’re both witnesses and we need to interview you separately.” I reluctantly let go of his hand and move forward, Debbie leans forward and kisses my cheek

“You’ll do fine hun, you’re safe here and remember you did nothing wrong, ok?” I nod at her.

  
I am shown into a beige room with a table in the middle, a man and a woman rise from the opposite side of the table

“Ms George” the man says extending his hand “Thank you for coming in.I’m DC Archer and this is my colleague DC Jones. How are you?” I shake his hand

“I’m still a bit shaken and keen to get this over with” The woman motions me to sit

“Yes of course as are we. Let’s get straight to it, just to make you aware this will be recorded for evidence. Can you tell us in your own words what happened on the date in question?”

I begin easily enough, explaining what I did and the last minute email which wasn’t unheard of. Both the officers nod and ask for the occasional clarifications of details. When I come to the slaps in the theatre they stop me,

“The accused hit you previous to the alleged incident?” DC Archer asks, I nod and notice that they look at each other “Sorry Ms George could you confirm verbally for the tape please?”

“yes Mr Langdon slapped me twice in the Theatre, he also pulled me quite roughly to leave.” I continue until I reach the part in the stairwell, I take a deep breath “I’m sorry but I don’t really remember much after this point, I banged my head and blacked out and when I woke up well you know what happened then.” DC Jones gives me a sympathetic look

“I’m very sorry Scarlet but we have to ask you some sensitive questions about the nature of the alleged assault. If at any point you’d like to take a break at any point please let me know.” I nod again

“sorry yes.”

“At any point did Mr Director penetrate with your body either with his or with a foreign object?” Tears started to fall down my face, DC Archer pours some water and passes the glass across the table. Shaking I raise it to my lips and manage a couple of sips, “thank you” I manage, it is hitting me what could have happened and I feel I've gotten off lucky. “No Mr Langdon didn’t sexually assault me, he did grab my external vulva a couple of times but no there was no penetration.” I sag back into my seat thinking the questions are over. DC Jones starts again

“now Ms George Mr Langon has freely admitted that he did hit you with a riding crop after tying you up and gagging you up. He on the other hand claims this was consensual that you had both agreed earlier to a “play session” as he calls it. He says that you are a very expensive prostitute who specialises in submission. He further asserts that Mr Hiddleston and yourself have been in a relationship for a few months but that Mr Hiddleston was unaware of your profession prior to seeing you on a date with Mr Langdon. He says that Mr Hiddleston became enraged when he discovered your dishonesty then interrupted your session and assaulted him.”  
I’m speechless. I open and close my mouth wordlessly.

“Are you a prostitute?” DC Archer accuses

“No!”

“What exactly is your job?”

“I’m an escort, a professional date. Clients book me to accompany them for dinner, a show, a movie.”

“Have you ever taken money for either straight sex or BDSM activities?”

“No I haven’t.”

“Do you sleep with your clients?”

“I have slept with people that I got to know as clients.”

“Do they pay you for that?”

“Never. They pay me for the hours we spend on the date. If we find each other attractive then we might have sex. If that happens no more money changes hands.”

“How long have you known Thomas Hiddleston?”

“In total? Probably about 48 hours.”

“What is the nature of your relationship?”

“I don’t know, friends I think.” I honestly had no clue what we are to each, I didn’t know yet what I wanted us to be.

“He spent the night at your flat last night.”

“Yes I was upset. He stayed to comfort me as I didn’t want to be alone.”

“So you deny ever meeting him before the night of the premier?”

“Yes I do. He’s a gentleman and didn’t want to leave a distressed woman alone.”

There's a knock at the door and a head pops round. The person hands DC Jones a piece of paper which she quickly scans,

“I’m sorry we had to ask you these questions. I’m sure you understand that we had to give you the chance to deny what Mr Langdon said. To be totally honest with you Ms George the CCTV footage is pretty damning. Even if you consented what the video shows is ABH. This piece of paper is the notes of Mr Hiddlestons statement, it corroborates everything you’ve told us. When you’re ready you can leave.”

I stand up immediately and move towards the door, my legs shaking. The questioning had left me nearly as traumatised as what happened. I need to find Tom, I need him to hold me and tell me everything is ok. I can’t work the door, DC Jones comes up behind me and places her hand on my shoulder

“Here let me help you with that.” She holds the door open for me as I nearly fall out, Tom as if he sensing I need him is standing right outside waiting for me, he catches me and pulls me close

“He said I said yes, that he paid me to do it” I sob.

“I know darling, I know. C’mon now let’s get out of here.”

We start to move towards the door where I can see Debbie waiting, she looks so concerned. An Officer I hadn’t seen before stops us

“Excuse me Ms George, we need to take pictures of the injuries to your face. Could you follow me please? Mr Hiddleston is welcome to come with you.”

I stand in front of a white background while the police photographer and her assistant hold a ruler up to my face and snap from different angles. I turn to face the wall expecting them to need to photograph my bottom too.

“No Ms George, that’s ok the paramedic documented those injuries for us.” The photographer told me gently.

Tom comes over and wraps his arm around me again, “Mr Hiddleston I’m no expert but I see injuries all day every day. The bruises look very serious. I highly suggest you take Ms George to hospital for an x-ray.” The officer who has escorted us to the photographer returns with Debbie in tow,

“There is still quite the crowd outside, my superiors think it best if you all leave by the staff entrance. Your driver has brought the car round.”


	5. Chapter Five

All of us leave, Tom and Debbie deciding together that the next stop will be the hospital. No matter how much I argue that all I want is a hot meal and a hot bath, and that I am fine they gang up on me.

“You two are not fair, working together is not allowed.”

“I know darling but we both love you and want to make sure there’s no permanent damage.”

Hang on! I look from Debbie to Tom then back again, she’s heard it too and looks as shocked as I am. Did the man I’ve known for barely 2 days just tell me he loves me? He continues to talk and tell me that his publicist has arranged an appointment at a private hospital so we won’t have to worry about any unwanted attention. I continue to stare at Debbie who is looking at me open mouthed, she reaches for her phone and starts typing away. My phone buzzes

“ _did he just say what I think he did?xx_ ” the text reads.

“ _I think he did xx_ ”

“ _WOAH!xx_ ”

“ _I know! Don’t think he meant it though, he’s not saying anything xx_ ”

“ _How do you feel?xx_ ”

“ _I don’t know xx_ ”

“ _you’re going to say something right?xx_ ”

“ _erm…….xx_ ”

“ _hmmmmm xx_ ”.

I supress a small smile, she won’t let this go. I look up at her and plead with my eyes for her to not saying anything, she folds her arms then sticks out her tongue. I try not to laugh.  
We pull up outside a very non descript building,

“Are you ready Darling, they’re expecting us?” Tom asks.

I nod, he helps me from the car. Debbie slides to the door then stops

“Actually if you don’t mind I’m gonna head home. If it’s ok for Alfie to drop me back at my car?” She looks over at Alfie who nods. “You get checked out hun, message me. I’ve got some work to sort out but pizza at mine late ok?”

I reach forward and quickly hug my best friend, always there when I need her. I couldn’t live without her, we laugh and cry together in equal measure,

“Ok but no onions on the pizza.”

She looks mock horrified, “sod it I’ll get us one each, and a bottle of something to go with it.”

“I’ll bring the ice cream.”

She gives me one last squeeze before sliding back into the car. I turn to Tom who has been waiting patiently the whole time

“Let’s get this over with. I hate hospitals, they always smell so weird.”

Tom throws his head back and laughs, he grabs my hand as we head up the stone stairs to the entrance.

  
“Well Ms George, I think you’ve gotten off lucky here” the Doctor tells me, “From the significant bruising I expected to see a lot more damage. You have a tiny hairline fracture along your eye which is already healing nicely. You aren't showing any adverse reactions to being knocked unconscious. You may continue take painkillers if you feel the need. I do have some arnica gel to help the bruising on your buttocks,don't use it on your face until the broken skin has headed.”

“Thank you Doctor. Am I ok to go home now?” I ask.

“Oh yes, rest at home is best thing for you. I am a little concerned about your emotional state, you are holding up very well but you may suffer a delayed reaction,” he hands me a card “please call any time day or night if that happens. Will you be alone at all today?”

“No Doctor” Tom answers “I’ll be with her till late this evening then I’ll be dropping her off at her friends. No doubt they’ll be up all night talking.”

  
Alfie dependable as usual is already waiting outside, the journey back to my flat is quiet. I have a lot going on in my head, and as I look over at Tom, he seems deep in thought too. We head upstairs in silence, entering the flat I open my mouth to say something but I don’t get the words out as Tom presses his lips to mine. His tongue is in my mouth, his hand running through my hair, running down back to my waist before pulling me close to his body. I shudder as I feel his hard length through his jeans. I lift my arms and grab his ass pulling him into me further. He moans into my mouth then lifts my legs, wrapping them round his hips and pushing my back on the inside of the front door. We pull away from each at the time, breathless.

“We need to talk” I manage to stammer out.

He places me back on my feet on the floor, he looks down at me, his eyes dark with need and desire,

“We do?.” He replies.

I catch myself copying him by running my fingers through hair, he notices and smiles. Oh god that smile ties my insides in knots, why didn’t I wait till after we’d fucked to bring up the deep and meaningful? No I need to do this, we have to have this conversation now! I cross the room to the fridge, I pull out 2 bottles of beer

“drink?”

He reaches for it and brushes his fingers against mine, it sets me on fire and I can see he is having the same reaction. I open the bottle and down half of it to steady my nerves. Tom sits down at my small dining table, waiting. I take all of him – his messed up hair, his deep blue eyes, his lips slightly swollen from his rough kissing. His long wrap fingers around the bottle and I can’t help but imagine them touching me, stroking me, entering me…. My body reacts to my thoughts and I feel my trackies getting damp. His long legs are elegantly crossed, his gentlemanly posture is at odds with the animal I know he is, he’d bow and kiss my hand before throwing me on the bed and fucking the shit out of me! Tom gently coughs to bring me out of my reverie. I down the rest of the bottle

“I er, well I… shit” I can’t get the words out.

“Darling it’s ok, you’re safe here with me,” he extends his hand to me “Come and sit down.”

I inhale deeply, no I can’t be any closer to him or I won’t say what needs to be said instead I’ll be begging him to take me over the table. Spit it out George!

“When we were in the car earlier, you said something. Well you said a lot of but one of them stood out and I don’t know what to think or if it’s true. I’m probably being silly and it means absolutely nothing.”

I’m babbling, rushing my words. I don’t ever remember feeling this nervous, I feel like a teenager with her first love. Then it hits me, I love him. I LOVE HIM. I love Tom. Oh fuck this makes it so much worse, especially if it was a slip of the tongue and he didn’t mean it.

“You said you and Debbie both loved me. I’m sure you were just about talking about her loving me but …”  I pause for a second to catch my breath, Tom looks at me, realisation slowly dawning on his face, “well here’s the thing I er, aw hell I love you Tom.”

There I said it, caution had been well and truly thrown to the wind. He gets up from his chair and I fully expect him to walk out the door. This is crazy, I barely know him and he barely knows me. He probably has women he doesn’t know declaring their undying love daily, it comes with the territory. Instead he is in front of me in 2 strides, cupping my face in his hands, careful still to avoid my injuries. His head dips as he gently kisses me, barely grazing my lips,

“Darling.” He breathes, “Scarlet, I said that because it’s true, it slipped out without me even thinking. I was hoping you hadn’t heard.” He takes a small step backwards, taking my hands in his “Scarlet, I love you”.

I press my mouth to his, kissing him with a passion I didn’t know I had, tasting him, massaging his tongue with mine. I grab a handful of his hair, hearing him hiss into my mouth, he lifts my arse onto the kitchen counter and walks in between my open legs. I move from his lips licking down his stubbled neck biting as I go. I feel him shiver and shake. I rip open the buttons on his shirt and push it down to his waist trapping his arms by his side and exposing his chest, his nipples are hard mirroring my own. I stick out my tongue and lick the tip then bite it. He takes a sharp intake of breath

“shit!”

I move the second one and repeat the licking and biting, I’m rewarded with another curse. I quickly move to his waistband and unbutton him, I push his jeans down his hips, he’s not wearing underwear and his hard length springs out. I am desperate to feel him inside me, I kick of my converse and push his jeans to ankles with my feet. I return to his mouth, crushing his lips, our tongues fighting for dominance. I drop off the counter pulling his shirt with me, he is standing gloriously naked in front of me with his clothes round his ankles, he kicks off his shoes while I pull off my hoodie exposing my bra, I push down my trackies and wiggle out of them. He growls when he realises I’m not wearing any underwear either. I jump back up on the counter and grab his cock, I start to pull him towards me. I’m desperate, soaking wet, I can’t wait, I need him inside me “Tom. Take me now. Please.” I beg.

He stops and looks at me with a glint in his eye “not this time darling. I’m going to savour you, taste every part of you.”

I whimper as he drops to his knees in front of me then licks his lips. He grabs my thighs pulling me right to the edge of the counter before kissing up the inside of my legs. I squirm and slide trying to put my pussy right on his mouth but he holds me firm. He is in charge this time, he kisses everywhere but my wet lips and hard clit, teasing me by circling slowly and ever closer. Ever so languidly he inserts a finger into me, hooking it up to find the sensitive g-spot

“Oh my god!” his lips find my clit and suck it into his mouth, I jerk, almost coming then and there. He fucks me with his finger while licking my clit and inner lips. I grip his head with my hand grabbing his hair. I moan loudly, I am teetering on the edge, my brain stops working and my body takes over . I can’t think I can only feel. I hit the climax hard,soaking his face with my juices and screaming his name. I’m still having after shocks when stands up, his cock seems even harder and I want it so bad. He lifts me from the counter and carries me to the kitchen table, he lies me down on it kissing up my body

“Please. I need you inside me. Now!” I plead.

He is above me then, nudging the entrance to my pussy with his hardness, he hovers for a second as if debating more teasing, he looks into my eyes and sees that this is beyond want, beyond need and plunges straight into me, I arch my back in response, my hips rising up to meet his. The rhythm is different from before, we both want it to last to draw every last ounce of pleasure from each others bodies. I come twice more, soaking him, one after the other. Swearing and calling his name in abandon. I see the tension in his neck, he is fighting so hard to keep control, the effort of not coming shows in his face. He thrusts again and reaches under my arse, I wrap my legs round his hips as he lifts me from the table and sits down on the chair all with his dick still inside me. I am in charge now and I’m going to make him lose control. I quicken the pace, thrusting up and down his length, kissing him harshly. He holds me in place as I lose control of myself, coming again. My muscles clamp down triggering his own release which he growls out. Both of us are wrung out and spent, our breathing ragged, hearts thumping, we do nothing but hold each other for what feels like eternity. I start stroking his neck

“I seem to remember talk of a bath” I say.

He smiles against my shoulder “So there was.” He stands us both up, kisses me on the nose he heads to the bathroom where I hear water running. I turn back to the fridge where I take 2 more bottles of beer and some cold chicken. All of sudden I am ravenous.

Steam and jasmine waft out of the bathroom door as I open it, somehow he has used my favourite bubble bath without being told. He has his back to me and yet again my breath is taken away by the sight of his tight arse. I sneak up behind him and press myself against it, thrusting gently. He bends over slightly pushing it in the air

“naughty,” he laughs. He turns round and catches me in his arms, he leans down to kiss me until he notices the chicken in my hand, “Darling you read my mind.” He bears his teeth, growls and tears a piece off. I hand him the beer before finishing off the chicken myself. We sit in silence in the bubbles drinking our beers, just enjoying being with each other. When we finish drinking Tom puts the bottles on the side and pulls me onto his lap. He moves my hair to side and kisses my neck, nibbles my ear and uses the water to wash my body. “You know I’m going to have to go soon, don’t you?”

I sigh, “yes” I whisper.

“I don’t want to.” He replies “if I had my way I’d stay here but I’ve contracts and commitments I have to fulfil.” I nod, fighting the tears. He turns me round, “I won’t be away long, I promise. I have your number and I’ll ring every chance I get.”

He kisses me slowly, gently, savouring the taste and feel of my lips. He touches me all over, tracing his finger tips over my skin. I move forward onto him taking his cock inside me. I slowly rock up and down, we stare into each others eyes, there is no urgency this time just each other. My orgasm is quiet and intense, I don’t scream. Tom shudders to his own climax, I lean into his shoulder and start to quietly cry, he holds me tight all the while stroking my back.

We agree that it’s best to say goodbye at the flat, we arrange for a taxi to take me to Debbie’s to arrive at the same time as Alfie does. We hug at the front door and Tom bends to kiss my hand “I promise I will be in touch as soon as I can. I love you.” He tells me,

“I love you too.” I tell him back, the taxi toots outside. Tom helps me into the back and gently closes the door, he kisses his fingers before pressing them the glass and then he is gone.

I arrive at Debbie’s front door and knock, she opens ready to grill me

“I forgot the ice cream” and promptly burst into tears.

“Oh hun, what are we going to do with you?” She hugs me and pulls me inside.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with expanding this chapter, it doesn't feel like it flows like it should.

A month passes, Tom emails every night. He’s stuck in the back of nowhere in Australia and the signal only comes on for a couple hours in the evening his time. We message back and forth, talking about everything, getting to know each other in a way being together in person might not allow. We relive our days together, talking dirty turning each other on. Tom tells me it makes him so hot he has to wank in the shower in the morning then again at night in his tent, he jokes he hasn’t used his hand this much since he was a teenager. I spend most nights bringing myself to orgasm gasping his name. I decide one night to spice things up, words are brilliant but you can't beat visuals sometimes. Facetime isn't possible due to the bad signal but there is enough to download a video. I giggle as I switch on some music and press record:

_"hey baby, missing you so much So I thought I'd show you."_

I purr trying to be extra sexy. I self conciously start to sway to the music, stripping off my clothes in what I hope is a seductive fashion. I miss judge where I throw my top and knock the ipad on the bedside table,

"Crap!". I stop recording and decide the striptease is just too silly. I reset up the ipad facing the bed and move straight to the main event.

_"Tom I miss you. This is what I do every night after reading your email."_

I kneel in front of the screen and start removing my bra, I give up all pretence of being sexy and am just me. I sigh as the cool air hits my nipples,

 I tell the camera while gently rolling my hard peaks between my fingers. I push my breasts together, massaging softly. My breath starts to come quicker and I feel my pussy moisten. I reach across and move the ipad slightly so it can see me lying back on the bed.

_"Oh Tom you're kissing down my stomach, nipping and licking as you go."_

my nails substitute his lips, teeth and tongues, I groan as I graze against my heated skin.

_"You're at my pussy now, I'm so wet for you. My clit is throbbing."_

While talking I barely stroke my thumb across the engorged nib. More arousal leaks from me, wetting my lips and inner thighs. I grab my dildo from the drawer and start sucking it pretending that it is Tom's cock, laving and licking the silicon with the same passion as I do him. I continue to circle my clit while trailing the dildo down my body. My hips are bucking and my breathing is fast. I am so close to climax I completely forget about the camera, fantising that Tom is beside me and the hard cock at my pussy is his. I push it deep inside me gasping at the feeling. I quicken the pace of fingers and pump the fake cock in and out of me. I am drenched in sweat, I shudder as I reach orgasm, my body rising off the bed rigid. I scream Tom's name. Emotion hits me as I come back down, removing the dildo I feel empty and lost, there is no one here to cuddle and hold me. I miss him so much.

 _"Good night. I love you Tom."_ I manage before switching off the camera and breaking down into soft tears. I manage to compose an email and mark it _"Eyes Only!!"_ our code meaning the message is private and not to be viewed in company. I realise after hitting send I have accidentially attached the silly first video, oh well he probably needs a laugh. I quickly compose another one putting _"part 2"_ in the subject box. The emotion has passed slightly, my heart starts ache and for the first time in my life I feel lonely. Somehow I manage to fall asleep, waking a few hours later to an email notification, it's from Tom and is marked _"Eyes only - back"_ , I sit up wiping the sleep from eyes and click the little attachment. A grainy image of Tom's face pops up onto my screen, I reach out and run my finger across the image of his lips,

 _"hi"_ his voice whispers, _"I just got your videos. The first really cheered me up and the second well I just had to return the favour. It's dark in here and not particularly private but I'll do my best."_

The camera pans down his t-shirt which has been pulled up slightly to expose his washboard abs, his hand strokes his body and I hear a quiet moan off camera. He pushes the waistband of bottoms, I can just make out his hand encircling his hard cock. He grunts as he moves his hand up and down, faster and faster with each pass,

 _"Scarlet! Fuck! I wish this was inside you right now."_ Tom whispers just as hot cum spurts onto his stomach. The camera pans up to his face, his pupils dilated and breathing ragged, _"I miss you so much and I love you."_ before kissing the screen which goes blank.  Strangely it makes me feel a little better to know he's feeling the same way.

I have been seeing a councillor recommended by Tom's doctor to help me come to terms with the attack. After discussing it with her, Tom and with Debbie I decide that I will honour my booked committments but that it's time for me to change career. Alfie and I meet for coffee most weeks, we’ve become pretty good friends, it's actually him who comes up with the idea to become an Interior Designer specialising in bathrooms, somewhere along the way I picked up the qualifications and after hearing Tom rave about mine, Alfie announces that bathroom designer is the perfect job for me. I already have contacts within both the design community and with people able to afford bespoke bathroom, with my reputation I'm in demand within a couple of weeks and months of work is booked in. Six weeks after Tom left for filming, Alfie and I have our usual coffee date, I almost cancel as I am exhausted even though I seem to be sleeping loads. I need to see Alfie though as Tom has asked that he stay with me when he has a break in filming in 3 months time and he needs some stuff taken out of storage, the nomad doesn’t keep a permanent house anywhere, either staying with friends or in a hotel when he has time off. I arrive at the coffee shop about 10 minutes late, I see Alfie and raise my hand to wave at him when all of a sudden I am hit by nausea. I run to toilet and am violently sick. I sit on the floor of the toilet sweating. Great! To top the tiredness I now have a stomach bug. This just gets better and better. Alfie looks concerned when I sit down

“Are you ok? I haven’t ordered yet, do you want your usual?”

The thought of an Americano and slice of carrot cake makes my stomach roll,

“no thanks. Can you get me a ginger tea please?” Yes my stomach is ok with that, “Oh and a glass of water thank you” Alfie gives me a weird look “Sushi last night must have been dodgy.” I volunteer.

The tea helps a little but the other smells are making feel sick again so I suggest a walk for fresh air. We spend an enjoyable couple of hours walking round the park and thankfully the nausea doesn’t return. As I hug Alfie goodbye Debbie messages me, it’s an older lady I normally have dinner with once a month who's been asking for me. She’s heard of a new place and wants to try it hence the last minute. I consider saying no for a couple of minutes but Gladys is fun, I never charged her anyway only accepting small gifts and the cost of my dinner. I like to think of her as a friend or surrogate gran. She orders everything off the menu, we eat as much as we can then she has it packed up and hands it out to homeless people on the way home. I could use some cheering up so I head home to change, Gladys is a little old fashioned so casual to her is a skirt, nice top and low heels. I initially go with my pencil skirt but it’s not sitting right and making me look bloated, I make a mental note to cut the carrot cake and pizza out, and renew my gym membership. I hunt out my navy swing dress which is much more flattering. I resist the urge to put on my converse, the sight of them makes me smile remembering the last time I kicked them off. I head out the door before the memory becomes to distracting.

Gladys has found a quiet little fusion place, how she heard about it I’ll never know. Being early there aren’t many people but they’re all under 30 and wearing very hip clothes. Gladys doesn’t care, she’ll speak to anyone and fits in anywhere. As we’re seated at our table she orders a bottle of her favourite wine and tells me all the gossip of her building, she lives with so many colourful characters. I’ve never managed to get out of her exactly what she did

“this and that” she’d always say and wink. I asked her once why she booked me to go out to dinner with instead of any of her neighbours or friends,

“Dear I’ve heard all their stories a million times. Your tales are much more interesting.” She laughs “Beside leaving on the arm of a gorgeous young woman gets them all talking.”I tell her I've changed career and while it's interesting to me it's certainly doesn't make for the same exciting dinner conversation. She notices the hesitant way I am talking, she places her hand over mine,

“Scarlet, tell me what happened. Something is off with you. You aren’t your usual self, even your outfit is different.” I take a deep breath and manage to tell Gladys the whole story, minus a few intimate details without breaking down. She pats my hand,

“what an awful thing to go through. I hope the court punishes him severely.”

I explain that he is on remand and Tom’s lawyer thinks it’ll be about a year before the case is heard. The media have been told he’s gone into a clinic for exhaustion so the movie won’t suffer. I take a sip of wine and resolve to have a fun evening, however as the wine hits my stomach a wave of nausea rolls over. I struggle to swallow it down and look at the lovely food arriving. My stomach lurches,

I squeak out  “excuse me” and run to the toilet.

I’m sick again until my stomach is empty. I certainly won’t be eating that sushi again, I’ve never felt so ill in my life. I don’t understand why it’s affecting me so badly, normally I have a cast iron stomach. I clean up, and return to the table asking the waiter for a glass of water and some plain pasta.

“Oh my goodness my dear are you ok?” Gladys asks with concern.

“Yes just ate something last night that didn’t agree with me. Seems my stomach doesn’t like food atm. I’m sorry I can’t eat any of this.”

“Don’t you worry about it, none of it will go to waste. As long as you are eating something.” I nod and point to the bowl of pasta.

“If I didn’t know any better Scarlet I’d say you were pregnant.”

She laughs and digs into her own meal. I laugh too then stop – wait, what, that’s not possible, I haven’t. I scramble to remember when I last had my period, I have no clue. It’s got to be stress. I put my hand on my lower stomach, I can’t be pregnant, can I? I try to put the nagging out of my head and concentrate on Gladys. She is a little drunk when I drop her home, laying out some water by her bed, I tuck her in smiling and hope I’ll be as eccentric as her when I get older. It's still early and warm so I decide to walk the short distance home. I pull out my phone and hit the speed dial. Debbie answers straight away

“Hey hun, you done?”

“Yeah, nice place. Gladys had a few so I put her to bed. I’m just heading home.”

“Ring me when you get there.”

“Erm are you busy right now?”

“Nah. S’up?”

“Daft question, I’ve had my period this month right?” I knew Stacie kept track so as not to book the girls a job when they were on.

“hang on” I heard clicking and pages flipping on the other end, “I don’t have it written down hun. Let me check further back, maybe I forgot to write it down. Did you write it on down anywhere?”

“No checked my phone and nothing.”

“Hun you haven’t had a period in nearly 2 months.”

Crap! “It’s probably just stress that’s made me skip. And I ate dodgy sushi last night.” I hear a pause

“Scarlet get your butt down here right now!”

She clicks off as I hail a taxi. The second I walk into the office Debbie hands me a box containing a home pregnancy test, I raise my eyebrows

“You just happened to have a digital test lying around then?”

“No, I literally ran round the corner when I hung up with you.”

I stare at the box _“99% accurate”_ the box shouts at me.

“I don’t see the point of taking this, I can’t be pregnant.”

“Did you and Tom use anything?” I blush, “Yeah didn’t think so and how many times did you use nothing?”

“3 I think.”

“You’ve been feeling knackered for weeks, skipped nearly 2 periods and now you’re throwing up. Go take the damn test and shut up arguing with me!”

That's me told, she practically pushes me in the bathroom. I sit on the edge of the toilet holding the box. How could I have been so careless? It hadn’t occurred to me at any point to bring up protection, I never left the house without condoms, I always insisted on them. Whatever the outcome of this test I was going for an STi check, I’m sure Tom doesn’t have anything but it was about time I was responsible and I can sort out some long term contraception while I was there as there was no way I was going back to condoms with Tom, I love the feeling of him inside me and I don’t want anything between us. A bang on the door brings me out of my daydreaming

“You taken that thing yet?” I sigh and open the box. The instructions are pretty simple. I can’t look so I leave the test on the side and opene the door “Well!” Debbie stands outside the bathroom with folded arms.

“I can’t look”

“oh for fuck sake, it’s a piece of plastic. I’ll look.” She picks the test up and turns it over,

“What does it say?” I am suddenly desperate to know.

She looks at me, her expression blank.


	7. Chapter Seven

Before I knew it 3 months had passed, Tom and I settled into a routine of emailing, counting the days till he got home. I’m not sure when we’d started referring to my flat as home to both of us but it was and it made me happy. We decided on the day he landed back he’d head here alone, as much as we wanted to meet at the airport we knew that he would definitely be photographed and neither of us were ready for the attention yet, especially with a court case looming.

The time he was due back came and went with no text or phone call so I figure the flight has been delayed. I am nervous and excited, but some how I doze off on the couch. When I wake up it's dark outside, I look around confused, I can’t work out what had woken me. Then I hear it; a knock at the door, I leap up and yank it open, there he is! Tom! All 6ft 1 of him, dressed head to toe in black. He looks tired but elated. He smiles when he sees me, not saying a word he steps forward, pulling his case behind him. He kicks the door closed and reaches for me, kissing me deeply while picking me up. Locked in a passionate kiss, somehow he finds the couch, lays me down on it and undoes his jeans, his cock springs out rock solid and ready for me. I pull him up to me desperate to feel him inside me after months of separation, my hand has just not been up to it. He doesn’t wait to remove my knickers just roughly shoving them aside before entering me, I am soaking, more than ready for him. I am coming almost instantly, straining my hips to meet his. Tom growls and I feel him filling me, it triggers my orgasm. Both of us shuddering and grabbing at each other, holding on as if we almost can’t believe we were both there, together. Tom lays down on my chest while we both recover our breathe, I stroke his hair, it's a little longer and darker than when I last saw him. I look down to find him staring at me

“Hi” I say.

“Hi” he replies.

We both giggle and start to get up, Tom stops suddenly

“There is something different about you, I can’t quite put my finger on it”

“Tom there is something we need to talk about, you might want to pull up your jeans.”

He looks confused and goes to sit up, as I move to sit up my t-shirt shifts exposing my belly; we both look down at the same time, realisation slowly dawning across Tom’s face,

“You’re pregnant!” I lower my eyes not knowing what his reaction will be. Tears collect in my eyes, then I feel a soft stroke on my rounded belly, lips gently kissing causing the baby to move inside me, 

“Do you?” he stammers “Do you know what it is?”

I shake my head “No they offered but I decided to have the surprise.”

Tom sits up holding his hand out to help me, “What happened?” he asks. I start to laugh, “I know that bit” he laughs back “I mean when, why, wherefore?”

“I’m not sure which of the times it was but seeing as we were irresponsible each time I don’t think it matters. I found out about 3 months ago when Debbie forced me to take a test.”

“Debbie knows?”

“Well yeah, she was the one who looked at the test when I couldn’t.” Tom smiles knowingly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you straight away, it didn’t seem like the sort of message to put in an email. I kept typing one up then deleting it. I just couldn’t find the right words.”

Tom pulls me into arms “Darling I am a bit shocked, more than a bit miffed that you didn’t tell me but I understand. One does not announce a surprise pregnancy in an email.”

I stand up and grab a box on my shelf, I pull it down and hand it to Tom. Inside are 2 small black and white pictures, “Are these…?” I can hear a lump in his throat,

“yes it’s scan pictures of the baby”

“Our baby” he corrects.

“I wasn’t expecting anything, I still don’t. It’s a lot to take in and we haven’t known each other long. It’s a big thing and I’ve had months to come to terms with the idea.” I stop to catch my breath, what was it about this man that makes me babble? “You can be …”

Tom silences me with a kiss that steals the breath I have just recovered. “I love you. You love me, there is only one more thing to discuss. I don’t want to be apart from you any more, I want you and our baby with me.” He pauses slightly “I was planning on asking you to come with me to Edinburgh to stay with me while we continue filming.”

“Of course, of course I will.”

"I have a few months break before the next part starts so we've got time to get things organised. I'll rent a house while we're there." Tom becomes animated, his excitement is contaigious and I find myself hopeful for the future, for our future together.

Tom quickly fits into my routine. Accompanying me on shopping trips, dropping off plans to clients and to midwife check ups. He is relaxed and calm with everything, taking all the new experiences in his stride. He reads every baby book he can get his hand on, often trying to provoke me into a debate of different parenting styles. His passion for our baby makes me love him even more. Tom it turns out is an amazing cook and completely takes over meal cooking. We spend nights making love and discussing baby names, Every move we make in public there seems to be someone with a camera taking sly pictures of us. Articles appear online and in print with headlines

"Tom and mystery woman." and "Who's hugging Hiddles?".

So far no one has found out who I am even with his publicist being bombarded almost daily for information. Any interviews Tom does he simply smiles politely and changes the subject. We mostly keep to ourselves, especially as my bump is getting harder to hide with each passing day, hanging out with a small circle of friends that include Debbie and Alfie. We know that we're on borrowed time but want to keep as private as we can as long as we can. Shortly before we head to Edinburgh I book a last scan, Tom and I arrive seperately. The scan goes well and baby is growing well, Tom cries when he see our child and almost talks me into finding out the sex.

"Nope, I've gotten this far. I'm determined to have the surprise." I tell him.

He mock sulks and pouts before bursting into peals of laughter. As we leave the building in a little cloud of happiness, oblivious to the rest of the world Tom craddles my bump and leans down to kiss it. Unbeknownst to us across the road is a celeb blogger, he takes the picture of his career and 24 hours later the world is let in on our secret. Suddenly our lives are no longer our own, phones ringing off the hook, messages pinging back and forth while publicists and agents try to wrestle with the demands of the media, deciding on the best angle. Finally exasperated at Tom's millioneth

"no we won't be doing a damn interview!"

I grab the phone, "fuck sake, just tell them the damn truth!" then hand Tom his phone back.

He raises his eyebrows at me and I nod. "Look Darcy just tell them that yes We're togther and yes we're expecting a baby. Don't mention Scarlet's name if you can help it. Add that we'd appreciate privacy at this exciting but life changing time."

I can't make out what Darcy is saying at the other end but I see Tom visibly relax, "Ok Darling, thanks for everything. Yes I'm heading to Edinburgh tonight. Ok I'll see you up there. Bye"

He hangs up and flings the phone across the room. He encloses me in his arms, kissing the top of my head

"I'm sorry for all of this. I need to learn to control myself in public better." he tells me.

I step back and look him in the eye, "No Tom, when it comes to our child" I take his hand and press it to my stomach to empahise my point, "don't ever hold back. You have the right to show your excitement like any other father to be."

I stand on my tiptoes and manouver myself enough to kiss him, he responds and tilts his head to the side to allow me better access. He takes a step back, grabs my hand and gently pulls me to our bedroom. He lays me down on our bed removing my trousers and top before taking off all of his. He kisses me again, moving down my body, trailing his tongue across my sensitive skin. I shudder with pleasure. Tom uses his fingers to stroke my pussy, I pull my breath in quickly. The extra blood down there makes me super responsive and am seconds away from orgasm already. He lifts his head and looks me in the eye

"I love you" he whispers before leaning down and dipping his tongue into my wet folds. Spasms wrack through my body, I convulse from pleasure and moan incoherently. Tom strokes me while I come back down the other side,

"Darling do you feel able to take me? You're not too uncomfortable are you?" He asks. I've been struggling with the extra weight, feeling unsexy and big. Seeing his arousal I want him inside me more than anything. I tell him to get on his back and I straddle his crotch, I slide his hard cock into my wetness, both of us sighing. I never tire of feeling him filll me up, we're perfectly sync, slowly thrusting to meet each other. Shuddering as we reach our mutual climax. Afterwards I lie back against the pillows, we both watch in awe as the baby moves inside me, stretching my skin in all directions. My heart fills almost to bursting as I watch Tom whisper to our child, I can't hear what he's saying but I can feel the love coming from him.

"Darling I'm going to get cleaned up. Do you have everything you need for Edinburgh?"

I nod, "Yes and anything I don't I can always get up there. It's Scotland after all, they have the same shops"

Tom laughs. "Just don't forget the chargers" as he jumps from the bed. I reach across and spank his arse,

"I bought extra's you cheeky bugger." He yelps, wigglying his butt while sticking his tongue at me. I lean back, grabbing my phone and laughing to myself.

 _"We've been outed xx"_ I text Debbie. I swear she has the phone welded to her hand as a message pops back immediately,

_"Crap! You ok?xx"_

_"Bit stressed but ok. We decided to be honest xx"_

I attach the link to the latest article.

_"Cute pic of you two, maybe you should ask for a decent copy xx"_

_"LOL. Darcy isn't giving them my name if she can help it."_

_"OK. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Loves ya xx"_

_"loves ya back xx."_

I sigh, hopefully Edinburgh will be quieter and the set will afford us some privacy. I was tired enough and playing hide n seek with the papparazzi this close to delivery. I had not been to the city in a long time and was looking forward to rediscovering it. A beep sounds outside the window, "Tom, Alfie is here. We can't be late for the flight."


	8. Chapter Eight

Almost exactly 9 months to the day that I first met Tom I am sitting in a directors chair stroking my huge belly, I'm tired, fed up but happy, it never gets old watching Tom. A voice yells

“CUT!”

and he instantly drops character, he turns looking for me and when he finds me he grins. Debbie appears at my side holding a huge drink which she hands to me,

“You feeling any better?"

I shake my head “God no! I am so ready to be done” I pat my stomach “Do you hear me in there? Time to get out!.”

“I hope you’re not telling off our child already.” Tom strokes my belly and bends down to kiss it.

“Dude you are so cute with that bump. I can’t wait to meet them but I’m gonna miss this.” An American accent interrupts.

“Don’t miss it too much Chris, I’m serving an eviction notice” I say to him. On my other side I hear a theatrical cough, “Oh I ‘m sorry, my manners are terrible. Debbie may I introduce Chris? Chris this is Scarlet’s best friend debbie.”

A hand extends across me “Pleasure to meet you.”

I swear I feel sparks the second the their hands touch, I give Tom a subtle knowing smile and get an imperceptible nod.

“Chris, Debbie is rather fond of tea.” I suggest.

“Would you care to join me for a cuppa ma’am?” Stacie giggles like a schoolgirl. I smile watching them leave together. The baby gives a huge kick and I wince.

“Darling is it really bad?”

“I’m just uncomfortable, I know they’ll come when they’re ready.”

“I know a way to evict the little bugger.” I look up into an eager face, it was Other Chris (there are 3 Chris’ on set, it gets confusing) his Aussie drawl and joky manner hide an intelligent and sensitive soul, and I had a very soft spot for him, if it wasn’t for Tom, well….. “When the Mrs went overdue I helped her out, bang bubs was born less than 24 hours later.” I blush slightly at his meaning,

“We have tried mate, we’ve tried every old wives tale going. Nothing is working.” I nod in agreement. Chris looks round, then leans in,

“I could help out bro” he says in a quiet voice “maybe the 2 of us can shift him or her.”

I snap my head up and look over at Tom, fully expecting him to either be scandalised or to be ready to thump our friend, instead he reaches his hand forward, nods to Chris and both men help me from my chair.

Tom and Chris lead me to the hotel room, exchanging looks the whole way,

"How long have you two had this planned?"

I'm suddenly suspicious that this isn't an off the cuff idea to help me out. Chris blushes while Tom flashes his naughty grin.

"Well my bro here has been telling me how uncomfortable you were but bubs was showing now sign of making an appearance." Chris tells me.

Tom takes over, "We've been trying everything and nothing is working. And I know you have more than a little soft spot for Chris."

I start to interupt "no it's cool, I find it cute darling. He's married and we're together so I know nothing would happen."

Between the two of them they explain that after a few drinks the other night they decide to kill 2 birds with 1 stone - get my labour started and let me have guilt free sex with Chris. I have an open mind but I'm quite shocked at the two of them cooking this up. Not shocked enough to stop it, the idea of 2 hot men, so different from each other pleasuring me turns me on intensely. I want both of them, at the same time, I want the inteseness of it.

I allow both men to take over and do what they want. Knowing my love of baths Tom had booked a room with the biggest tub I had ever seen, it puts the one in my flat to shame. It's sunk into the floor and you enter it by a sloping staircase. They strip me to my knickers, both of them keeping their tight boxers on, I could see the outline of their arousal already and while there was a slight difference in height there seemed to be no difference where it really mattered. Both were large and thick. I lick my lips, keen to get my mouth and hands on them. I reached towards Tom and started to pull at his waistband, his hand gently stopp me,

"Oh no naughty girl, no opening yet."

I stick out my lip and pout, "You can't say no to a hungry pregnant lady."

Chris grins "She's gonna be a handful mate, maybe we should tie her up." Eeeep as appealing as that sounds I want my hands free to explore and enjoy these 2 gorgeous men.

"I'll behave, I promise."

Tom enters the bath helping me in after him, he sits on a little bench built into the side and positions me between his legs, I can feel his hard cock pressing into the bottom of my back. How is he keeping control? I am soaking and desperate to feel him inside me when neither him or Chris have  touched me. Tom slowly starts to massage my tense shoulders, I sigh and close my eyes, it's bliss. I feel the water move, Chris had climbed in too. His big hands grab my ankles gently, lifting them into his lap. My toes brush against his cock which seems to be in competition with Tom's as to who's could be the hardest. I loudly sigh and groan as Chris starts to massage my feet, coupled with the water for the first time in months I feel light and relaxed. I almost fall asleep while the 2 of them tend to me.

Tom kisses the back of neck, "Darling time to get out." 

Chris wraps a soft fluffy towel round me while Tom quickly dries himself. Tom turns me round and kisses me, placing his lips gently onto mine, slowly dipping his tongue into my mouth and massaging my tongue. Behind me Chris reaches under my towel and slowly pulls down my knickers wet from bath and from my arousal. He strokes down my legs as he goes. I step out of them spreading my legs, "Keep them open" he orders. His fingers trail back up stopping just short of my pussy, I squirm trying to encourage his hands higher.

"Oh no patience Scarlet." I shudder, my name coming out of his mouth sounds so dirty. I moan into Tom's mouth, begging him to stop teasing me.

"Desperate aren't you darling." It's a statement of fact rather than a question.

They sit me down on the edge of the bed, taking my towel away. I feel exposed and raw in my arousal. I am not used to the teasing, Tom never makes me wait. Both stand before me dressed only in soaking wet boxer shorts, one blonde and one dark, each muscled and toned in their own way - Tom more lean but strong with it, Chris built slightly bigger, I am practically drooling at the flesh in front of me, my pussy so wet and hot. I reach my hand down to touch myself hoping to relieve some of the tension. Tom grabs my wrist while Chris wags his finger,

"What did we saying about tying you up?"

I whimper, "Please, I want to touch you."

Simultaneously they drop their underwear, releasing their rock, hard, thick cocks in all their glory.

"fuck!" I mumble, I dodn't know which to touch first.

"Take one in each hand darling." Tom orders. I hesitatd. They thrust forward "Now darling!"

I grip both, feeling the soft velvety skin covering the steel. I slowly squeeze testing their reactions, both hiss and thrust forward.

"That's it baby, move your hand up and down." Chris tells me.

I move slowly, feeling their entire lengths, feeling them pulsing. I feel my power, I am in charge, I am in control of these amazing men. I could bring them to the edge then stop denying them their release. I lean forward sticking my tongue out to run it along the head of Tom's cock, I feel him shiver at the touch. I suck in taking half of him into my mouth, at the same time I increase the speed of my hands. I feel both cocks harden even more in my hands. Both start thrusting into my hands while I suck Tom, a hand touches the back of my head, guiding it off Tom and onto Chris. I taste his pre cum, salty and warm, subtly different from Tom's. I suck as deep as I can relishing his gasping reaction. I can feel both getting close to coming, an idea pops into my head. Punishment for the teasing me, for not letting me come yet. I stop suddenly and push myself back on to the bed, both men clearly aroused eye me quizzically,

"Now you both know how I feel." I stare them down, daring them to do something, "I can see you're both on the edge and I will carry on but only if you kiss first." Both take a step forward to kiss me, "Oh no boys not me" I smirk "I want to see you kiss each other."

They stop, looking at me in disbelief. The look in my eyes tells them I am serious, they look at each and lean forward at the same time; masculine lips touch masculine lips tentatively

"deeper!" I order. Their heads tilt to opposite sides giving easier access. Chris' beard scratches against Tom's chin as their mouths open wider, without prompting their tongues enter each others mouth dueling for control. Their cocks almost touching, start leaking fluid. I slide onto my knees, stuggling to accomodate my bump but desperate to taste the come. I grip both cocks firmly and start to work my hand up and down, increasing in speed. My tongue alternates between them, I hear moaning coming from above me, they are close. I pull them closer together opening my mouth, suddenly Tom jerks in my hand and groans, he unloads into my mouth just as Chris does the same. Warm come pours down my throat, dripping down my chin onto my breasts. Above me 2 sets of breath come ragged,

"You naughty minx" Chris laughs.

Tom adds "You will be punished for it." I look up and see a twinkle in his eye. 

Chris gently lifs me back onto the bed, carefully positioning me onto pillows so I'm not lying flat. He slowly dips his head placing his lips on mine, I haven't kissed another man in nearly a year and his mouth feels so different to Tom's. Chris is more playful with his kiss, alternating between pressure and little butterfly kisses. He pulls away, grinning then motioning me to look down; between my spread thighs kneels Tom, slowly licked his lips, looking like he is about to enjoy his favourite meal. He kisses the outside of my labia making me roll my head back and gasp,

“she's so wet!” He sticks out his tongue trailing all over my pussy, I can feel my orgasm building before he even touches the most sensitive parts. My hips begin to buck and my breath becomes discordant, “Chris hold her down or she's going to come off the bed before I'm done.”

Chris slides in behind me, reaching his arms under mine. He begins to gently twirl my nipples, slowly rolling them between his fingers and eliciting more gasps and moans from me. He starts licking my neck and nibbling my ear, I am in sensory overload, I manage to whisper

“please!”

Tom's long fingers slowly enter my wetness while his mouth lowers onto my clit. I nearly explode with pleasure as he starts to fuck me with his fingers, licking and sucking my hard little nub. All the while Chris continues to stimulate my nipples. My whole body is alive and on fire, I scream incoherently as I hit my peak, tears streaming down my face from the release. Both men start kissing the tears whispering how beautiful I am and that they will take care of me. Tom pulls his fingers from and offers them to Chris to taste,

“mmmm I'd love to taste from the source but I don't think she can take it mate. She needs cock!”

  
“I agree.” Tom replies, “On your hands and knees darling.”

I comply as quickly as my body will allow. Chris is right, I am desperate to be filled and I dodn't care by who. I feel Tom behind me using his tongue to transfer the wetness of my pussy to my arse. We've done anal play before and I've enjoyed it but it dawned on me that he plans to do a lot more than just a plug. I am nervous but excited, I want him there too but scared I won't be able to take him. Chris lays on his back on the bed, his cock standing straight up right while he casually strokes it. I crawl over to him, licking his length and sucking it into my mouth.

“come here” he orders. I straddle his cock feeling the head nudging into my wetness, “Tom mate, may I?” I whimper.

“Be my guest” Tom answers, with that Chris thrusts into me deeply.

“FUCK!” we both gasp simultaneously. He fills me up so similar but so different to Tom. Like his kiss his fucking is playful, he teases slowly then thrusts hard, just stopping me from coming. “Lean forward darling” Tom comes up behind me “rest on your arms and put your ass in the air.”

I turn slightly to take him in, his cock as hard and solid as Chris', it's glistening wet coated it in lube. Chris stops thrusting and kisses me gently,

“Keep breathing and thrust towards him, ok?” I nod Tom's cock touches my entrance and I gasp slightly, he strokes down my back reassuringly and I relax; I trust this man with my life, he would never do anything I dodn't want, or can't handle. I knew that if I say stop we will stop immediately. I want this, I need it. I take a deep breath and blow it out,

“Tom please, I want you so much.”

Both men hold themselves with a control I've never seen before, Chris staying perfectly still while Tom pushes gently against the tight ring, stopping every so often to allow my body to adjust, it doesn't hurt and my nerves are tingling. Before I know both men are deep inside me, I growl

“Fuck me! I need this now!” Chris thrusts up as Tom pulls back, then they swap, Tom thrusting into me while Chris pulls back. I am full, I can't do anything but feel, my body takes over reeling from the pleasure I come and come, not knowing when one orgasm ends and another begans. I feel both their paces quicken and become uneven, and almost at the same time both men pour themselves into me, growling and shouting. They slide from me, Tom pulling me into his arms, the 3 of us lay catching our breathes, sweating.

Twenty four hours later, I sit up in the bed tired but elated. Tom cradles our newborn on his bare chest, smiling over at me. There is a gently knock on the door and Chris pops his head round the door,

“Come in” I tell him.

He leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

“how are you?” he asks

. “Wonderful” I smile as I becoken Tom over with the baby, “I'd like introduce you to Georgie Christiana, your goddaughter” as he places the tiny bundle into Chris' arms.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brand new chapter as I started having ideas about continuing the story.  
> Thanks for the Kudos, it's much appreciated.

The anoninmity of Edinburgh is relaxing, even Tom isn't recognised as much as when we are back home. The director manages to give him 2 weeks paternity leave by filming every scene he isn't in all at once. Georgie is a daddy's girl through and through, only coming to me when she's hungry. I worry slightly how we'll get on when Tom goes back to work. He's offered to get a nanny as there was always one growing up but I want to raise our daughter ourselves. Even though I am biased, she is a beautiful child. She her daddies piercing blue eyes, my dark brown hair and cupid bow lips. She is for the most part a laid back and relaxed little girl barely raising her voice, I do wonder partly if that's just who she is or if it's because either myself or Tom respond immediately she calls for us. One of the midwives tried to tell us that we should "let baby cry a bit every now and then. Let's baby know who is boss." Tom laughed so hard then ever so politely threw her out once he realised she wasn't joking.

Shortly after the birth we rent a beautiful period house in the Brunton area of the city, with it's high ceilings and sweeping staircase it's a dream home. I imagine us living here full time but sadly Edinburgh is not home. Both of need to be back in London for work, Tom's agent, publicist and family all live there and if I'm truthful the vast majority of my clients are there too.

The house quickly becomes a base for the rest of the cast and crew, with a steady stream stopping by regularly to meet Georgie. As much as I love them all and I'm eternally grateful for all the presents they bring, I am so thankful for the master suite on the top floor. It allows us private time as a family where we can shut everyone out, it also means Georgie isn't disturbed. The only people not excluded from the sanctum are Debbie, who seems to be followed almost everywhere by Other Chris, it's subtle but there is something between them. I catch little touches and looks between them. I haven't quite had the chance for a private chat with Debbie but I plan to and soon. Chris is also welcome any time he wants, and he makes the most of visiting his goddaughter any chance he gets, he seems almost as besotted with Georgie as Tom is. Thankfully we've all slipped right back into our fun relationship, there is no mention or awkwardness of the night before I went in labour.

A few days before Tom is due to resume filming we are eating in the kitchen and his phone rings,

"Oh hello, yes I'm fine.... Yes she's fine....." he laughs, "Oh yes she is definitely fine. Ok? Hang on I'll put her on."

He hands the phone to me shrugging his shoulders, "Hello?"

"Darling, it's Diane. How are you?" I smile, after a less than perfect start with Tom's mum and sisters, introducing me as his new partner in one breath and announcing my pregnancy in the next didn't exactly make a great first impression with the Hiddleston ladies, we have gotten to a place of mutual respect and seem to get along fine. I've been sending her daily pictures and videos of Georgie, encouraging her to come visit.

"Hi Diana, I'm doing ok. Bit tired, you know what it's like though."

"Of course. Are you resting as much as possible? Tom better be taking care of you."

"He is and I am. Thank you for the wonderful gifts, tell everyone they so appreciated."

"You're very welcome. Now the reason I'm calling darling is Tom messaged the other day to say he's due back at work soon. I understand you and Georgie will be alone for the vast majority of next week. Well I had an idea, if it's ok with you of course I'd love to come visit and stay. Meet my latest grandchild and keep you company. I can book a hotel..."

I quickly interupt "Diana please do come visit, I wasn't looking forward to next week, everyone is back at work or leaving." I pause, look at Tom and raise my eyebrows. He picks up my unspoken question, "Please stay with us, we have plenty room and it'd mean you'd get the chance to catch Tom on the odd occasion he pops home."

"Oh darling are you sure? I'll book my tickets right away and be there as soon as I can. Love to you all. Bye." Diane clicks off and I'm out of breath, I know where Tom gets his relentless energy from.

True to her word Diana arrives in a whirlwind 48 hours later, she's packed light and only has one bag with her. She breezes in kissing me on the cheek.

"What a beautiful house Tom has rented. You aren't working right now are you?"

"Actually Diana, we're both paying for this." I reply

"Oh I didn't realise you had your own money." I take a deep breath, I really thought we'd gotten passed this, she'll be making the not married and having a child together dig next. "Where is Tom by the way darling?"

"He left early this morning. Georgie is sleeping and I was just about to do some housework while everyone is gone. But let me show you the guest room first"

Suddenly her attitude changes "Scarlet, darling you gave birth 3 weeks ago. You are not doing any housework. Take me to the kitchen. I'm also sure I can find my room if you tell me where it is" FIve minutes later I'm sat down with a cup of tea while Diane potters round cleaning up the actually quite tidy kitchen. She has also unpacked her bag in her room and settled right in. I don't dare tell her that I can't actually stand tea and only keep it in the house because Tom loves it so much. I watch her for a while, seeing so much of Tom in her. I want to get on with her so much, I plan on building a life with her son and I'm the mother of one of her grandchildren. I understand her attitude towards me, Georgie is only tiny but I already felt like a lioness with my protectiveness towards her. I just wish she wouldn't make the little digs trying to make out like I'm some gold digger. I'm hoping when she see's the baby she'll soften towards me. I pop my cup in the sink and steal myself,

"Diana I think it's time I introduced you to your grandaughter."

She looks at me smiling. "Yes I think so too." We move into the living room where Georgie has been sleeping. "I've been meaning to ask, what with you and Tom not being married..." oh boy here it comes, thought we'd dodged that one "Is Georgie a Hiddleston then? My daughter was married when she had her little one."

Two digs already and she's been here barely an hour. It's like being with 2 people, 1 is concerned and helpful but the other is snidey and a little mean. I don't get this obcession with marriage, it's not something Tom and I have even talked about, there's been so much else to focus on and there's still so much to come to even think about it. Besides he hasn't proposed.

"Yes Diana she is." I decide not to rise to her digs and be sweetness and light. My daughter slowly opens her eyes as if she knows she's being watched, she doesn't make a sound just looks from her mother to her grandmother with such an alertness that makes me swear I'm not looking at a newborn baby. As if reading my mind Diana whispers,

"Wow. She is beautiful darling. Her eyes are like an old souls." She reaches her arm around me, pulls me in close and kisses my cheek, "thank you Scarlet. May I?"

"Yes of course. She might need changing though."

"Let me. Where is all her stuff." I point to the small box under the basket. I sit down on the couch and watch Diana change my daughter and cuddle her, all the while talking quietly to her. I close my eyes for a minute listening to the sound. When I open them again I have a blanket pulled around me and Diana is touching my shoulder,

"Scarlet darling, I didn't want to wake you but little Miss here seems to be hungry. She's spent the last few minutes attempting to latch onto everything she can find."

She laughs softly, kissing Georgie on the forehead before passing her to me. I slide my top out of the way and quickly latch Georgie to my breast. My shoulders relax as Georgie settles into long sucks, her eyes already glazing over

 "Does it hurt?" Diana asks.

"Not any more." I tell her, "It did in the beginning but now it's more that I'm aware of her mouth. The midwife assures me that in another few weeks that will pass too."

Diana disappears and returns with a glass of water and a granola bar. "How did you know that's exactly what I needed?"

"I remember the raging thirst with all of mine. And I don't remember you eating since I arrived."

We sit in companionable silence, the only sound is Georgie swallowing. The day passes, we eat, we chat about inconsiquential things and eat food that Diana prepares. Georgie and I sleep on and off through the day. Tom arrives home early evening and we decide to get out of the house for dinner. We find a quiet little restaurant so we can take the baby too, Tom and his mum chat non stop about family news, they include me every so often but I am happy to sit back and watch them. A couple of fans approach Tom, apologising profusely for disturbing him. He gracously signs autographs and poses for a couple of selfies.

"Doesn't this bother you Scarlet?" Diana enquires.

"So far it hasn't. Tom's fans, are polite to a fault. They're apologise more than he does." Diana laughs.

"Yes that boy is always apologising."

"It's the press that annoys me. They can be so sneaky. If they asked we'd happily pose for a few minutes. But I accept it as being part and parcel of Tom's life." I reach across the table and take Tom's hand, "I love him and part of that is people want to know what's going on in his life."

As if to prove my point outside the restaurant a man stands with a camera pointing it at us. The owner notices and pulls down the blind apologising. Next morning Tom texts me telling to check Google. I hesitate for a moment not really wanting to see what's been posted this time, we're always a little worried that someone somewhere will come across my past, and while none of us have an issue with me being an ex-escort neither are naive enough to know that it won't be spun to make it look like something it isn't. The fact that the court case will become public knowledge very soon is also a constant worry. I quickly check on Georgie who is still sleeping peacefully after her last feed, I take a deep and check my Google notifications, yep there's Toms name. I click the first link and blow out the relief there's a few pictures of us having dinner with a few nice comments underneath. The next link is much the same. The last one however is of me feeding Georgie, the author doesn't seem to approve of me doing it uncovered in public. Cheeky cow! I'm just feeding my child.

I text Tom back, _"Meh x"_

_"I didn't think you would be x"_

_"Just pissed they have pics of baba x"_

_"at least they don't have her name or that she's a girl x"_

_"Does Darcy say we have to do that x"_

_"Na. Our choice x"_

_"Good. Have a good day x" "_

_You too. Kiss baba for me x_ "

Diana and I spend a fun week hanging out, we go shopping, take Georgie to the park with Diana even trying out the sling to carry her. By the time she has to go home I feel like we've bonded. I inwardly cringe every time she mentions our marital status or rather the lack there of. There is one thing she just won't go, even as she is practically walking out of the door,

"Darlings won't you even consider it?"

"But mum neither of us are religious, so a Christening would be inappropriate."

"It would be lovely though and give you a chance for Georgie to meet all her family."

"Diana we want her to choose her own path that way."

"Darlings it would make me so happy." Tom sighs exasperated, he looks at me pleading so I shrug my shoulders.

"Ok mum we'll think about it." Diana squeals like a teenage girl, she hugs Tom and squeezes my hand.

"Thank you so much. Bye, I'll ring you when I get home." And with that she breezes out as quickly as breezed in. I turn to Tom smirking,

"Did we just agree to a Christening?"

"Yeah I think so," scratching his head then laughing.

Filming was coming to an end in Edinburgh, the cast had organised a party and Tom was trying to convinve me to come along for a couple of hours. I'm reluctant to leave Georgie, she isn't even 2 months old.

"Tom she won't take a bottle from me."

"Remember the midwife said that was because she can smell you." he soothes

"She wouldn't take it from you either." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Debbie is coming up..."

"Below the belt Hiddleston!" He knows I am missing my best friend, we text all the time but it's not the same and she'd been super busy. She decided to move out of escorts into real estate.

"Apparently she has some news she wants to tell you in person."

"Why is my best friend talking to you and not me huh?" I feel a little miffed and out of touch. "Ok I'll go for 2 hours but we have to find a really good sitter and I'm taking my phone."

Tom puts his hands up in surrender, "Of course. I'll find the best damn sitter in the world."

I step into his arms holding him close, thankful he understands me. "By the way I've been to the doctors. I've gotten the all clear and they fitted me with a cap."  I feel him harden instantly against me, I moan slightly. Sex has been off the menu since the birth and I know we've both missed it. "Later baby." I wink, walking off deliberately wiggling my hips knowing he's watching.

"Oh for fuck sake!" I yell throwing another item of clothing across the room, "Nothing fits these damn things!" pointing to my boobs. While my stomach is still wobbly it had at least shrunk back down, my boobs on the other hand seemed to have tripled in size since I had started feeding and while I love it, it was so damn frustrating when it came to clothes. I had decided on a knee length black swing skirt and my Louboutins but a top to match was eluding me. At this rate I'd be going in my bra. I pull open Tom's wardrobe scanning through his tops and settling on one his plain t-shirts. It wasn't perfect but it was clean and more importantly it fitted. The party was in full swing when we arrived, this was a proper party not some polite industry party. It was loud with lots of laughter and drinking. I spot Debbie across the room and move over to see her. Before I reach her Other Chris appears at her shoulder, she smiles as he whispers something in her ear. She turns her head and they kiss. I pull up short and turn to look at Tom my mouth wide open, he looks equally shocked. Guess this is what she had to tell me. I hear my name being called, Debbie was waving from across the room. I smile, I've missed her so much and she looks so happy.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey, so I hear you have news." I tease.

She blushes slightly and giggles, "Yeah. Tea kind of led to dinner which led to kissing and well you know....." Tom shakes Chris' hand,

"So Evans what are your intentions towards my best friend?" He stutters, and I laugh "Dude I'm totally teasing you. Debbie is a big girl she can more than look after herself."

He visibly relaxes and offers to grab some drinks. Debbie and I sneak off into a corner to whisper about everything we've missed since we last saw each other, she tells me she has a business idea for when I'm ready to return to work but that there is no rush. The guys return and whisk us off to dance. An hour later I am sweaty, tired and exhilirated. I feel almost like myself again,

"Tom this was a brilliant idea, I've had so much fun." He leans down and brushes my lips with his, I return the kiss with urgency. He grabs the back of my neck and plunges his tongue into my mouth, I moan into his mouth suddenly feeling desperate, my need for him returning. He pushes his pelvis against me, I can feel how hard he is for me. I pull back slightly gasping for breath,

"Take me home Tom." I tell him, "Take me home now."

He cups my chin and kisses me again. "Please!" I murmer into his kiss.

He pulls his mouth from mine and grabs my hand, we leave the party without saying goodbye to anyone. As we leave the heavens open, drenching us. Tom looks down at me seeing his t-shirt soaked through with rain and my nipples rock hard straining at the material. He swears under his breath and drags me round the side of the building. Roughly kissing me he pushes me against the bricks, my breath leaves my body with force. He pushes up the t-shirt exposing my skin to the air, moving down my neck he licks and kisses until he reaches my bra, he scrapes his teeth across my nipple through the material making me moan. Using his free hand he pulls my leg up and wraps it around his hip, he thrusts against me his length straining at the fly of his jeans. Thoughts rush through my head, I want him so bad but I am nervous we haven't been together since the birth. I am scared that I will feel different. The sound of ripping material pulls me from my thoughts, and as if sensing my thoughts Tom pulls my face to his,

"Look at me. I want to see you come for me." He growls.

Tom thrusts into me, I am wet and ready for him. My fears have been for nothing, he fills me and it feels as amazing as it ever did. I can no longer think, I can only feel; Tom's hard cock pounding into me, the hard wall scrapping against my back, the pain only adding to the feeling of pleasure. I dig my nails into his back as I come screaming seconds before he pours himself into me growling my name.

Early morning light slowly enters through the curtains as I lie in bed, Georgie is dozing back off to sleep. I stroke her face marveling again that we created this little miracle. I kiss her lightly on the head before sliding her across the bed to her sidecar crib, her arms fling up in silent protest at removing her from her second favourite sleeping place, her first of course being daddys chest. She doesn't wake as I pull up the opaque barrier. As I slide back into bed I feel Tom stroking my back, I shudder as his lips touch the spots that scrapped against the wall. Tom slips his hand onto my stomach pulling me into him, my butt touches his cock with his rock hard.

"Do you still have it in?" He whispers in my ear.

I nod pushing hard against him. He slides down the bed slightly then plunges into me slowly, I bite into my pillow to keep from moaning out load. Tom's hand snakes down until he reaches my clit, he slowly starts to circle it. We lazily make love with no hurry, our bodies in tune with each other both coming silently at the same time. Just as we start to drop back off to sleep both phones buzz, we both jump to grab them before they wake Georgie. Tom moves off to the bathroom to take his call, mouthing to me that it's Darcy. Can't even have a day off, I roll my eyes and answer mine.

"Hun turn on the news right now!"

"Good morning to you too Debbie."

"Yeah yeah turn it on." I look around for the remote and hit the button,

"Which channel?" I ask

"Any news one, it's bad." Debbie tells me.

The presenters face looks serious

"An email server used by millions of people including many celebs has been hacked." she reads from the autocue. She reads out a list of names, many I recognise "....actor Tom Hiddleston..."

Tom steps back into the room his phone still to his ear.

"private emails, pictures and video have been uploaded to the net. Many of the pictures are of a private nature."

She continues. I drop my phone and run to the bathroom, I vomit until there is nothing left. I faintly hear Tom's voice

"Darcy I'll ring you back." I feel him rubbing my back, attempting to sooth me. I raise my tear stained face and shake it at him. He helps me back to the bed where I hear Debbies voice calling my name, I pick up the phone.

"Are you ok?"

I manage "no. I sent Tom, oh fuck." I start crying again. Tom takes the phone from me,

"Debbie she really can't talk right now." I can't hear what Debbie replies but Tom wipes his hand down his face and sighs. "shit ok. I'll have a look later. Don't think either of us want to see that right now."

He hangs up and pulls me into his arms, I sob for what feels like an eternity only stopping when I hear Georgie stiring. I manage to calm down enough to pick her up and start to feed her.

"What did Debbie say?" I ask him.

"Both videos are online. They're heavily edited but apparently there are pay sites offering full and uncensored access."

I raise both eyebrows, "Seriously?" I start to laugh, it's that or start crying again. "Wow guess that makes us porn stars then."

Tom smirks slightly, his phone rings again. "Hang on Darcy let me put you on speaker phone."

"Ok so you both know what's going on. It's not that bad, you're certainly not the only ones who've had intimate pictures leaked. We can sue to have them taken down but I recommend just riding it out."

"Do we know who posted it all?" Tom asks

"No, there's no way of tracing it. I've checked all the sites and Tom you're actually coming off as even more of a sex symbol than before" Tom has the decency to blush. "Scarlet is getting mixed comments as most female victims of this sort of thing are getting but if it's comforting you're getting rave reviews for your ahem technique."

"So what's our next steps?"

"Do nothing and say nothing. No interviews and change the subject if anyone asks. I'll speak to you both soon." No sooner have we rung off with Darcy than the phone rings again, this time it's the solicitor. He's no where near as jovial as Darcy, in fact he's absolutely livid.

"Do you realise what this could do our case against Langdon? The QC is fuming, she's worried it'll be used against you and make the case fall apart. I don't understand why you young people can't keep it in your damn pants. Modern technology is a damn scourge! Tom let Darcy deal with this and no more nudes please. I'll be touch."

He hangs up before either of have a chance to reply. We both sit back on the bed shell shocked and speechless.

"Tom we need to discuss the living situation. The lease is up on this place in a month and the flat sold last week remember?"

He rakes his hand through his hair, "Damn I hadn't even thought. We could stay at my mother's" he offers. "Ha ha ha no!" He grabs the laptop and starts loading house sites, both of us wondering if we'll ever have a quiet life.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more about how court cases in England work (even though part of the UK Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland have slightly different laws and a completely different court system.) this link gives a simple run down.  
> https://www.cps.gov.uk/victims_witnesses/going_to_court/  
> I've decided for ease to use a crown court without Jury due to being high profile. 
> 
> Expressing is the British term for pumping milk

I feel like I'm moving underwater, all my senses are slightly dulled. I can't quite hear the shouting around me, the rain and wind are cold and biting but I don't quite feel them. My mind wanders all over the place; it wanders to my daughter at home with her grandmother, will she miss me? Did I leave enough milk? Will she even drink it? Will I find time to pump today? The steps are wet I notice, I'm glad I wore flats.  
I feel an arm pull me closer to a warm body, I look up and see a man's face. It takes a couple of minutes for my brain to register who it is - Tom! Yes it's my partner, father of my child. Slowly everything pulls back into focus, ahead of his Alfie and another man employed to help with security. Behind me is Debbie and Chris Evans. On either side of our small group are rows and rows of people all shouting our names, asking questions, cameras flash in our faces. I flinch when a microphone is shoved in front of me, Tom brushes past it ignoring the reporter. I sag slightly as the all the memories of the last couple of months hit me at once, the shouting, the tears, the fear. Everything is out in the open now, everyone knows what happened with Langdon, my past is public knowledge and I've been villified for it. I told Tom to leave and distance himself from me, that I would not be responsible for ruining his career, that he could see Georgie whenever he wanted. He refused telling me he loved me, insisting we were seen in public together even more than before proving a point to everyone. A small mercy was that none of my previous clients would talk to the press, the only information was from "sources close to Langdon", I knew it was him slipping information to them to discredit me, using the video to drive it home.

"I can't do this" I murmur.

Tom practically picks me up to get me through the door, using his strength to pull me to his hip and continue forward. Tears start to form in my eyes and I can feel the panic rising in my chest, I struggle to breathe.

"Alfie!" Tom calls. Alfie turns and without being told he see's I am struggling, he stops and court official, whisper to them and we are quickly taken to a private room. Tom stands me in front of him, bending slightly to kiss my forehead,

"Darling you can do this. You already are." he strokes the single tear that drops my eye. "You have been doing this for months. I wish I had half your strength."

He pulls me into his arms almost crushing my bones with the pressure. I feel his strength and sense of will infuse into me, filling me up, giving me power. I feel my spine straighten becoming like steel. I clench and release my fists and stand taller,

"Yes I can do this."

 

Time passes interminably, we go what feels like hours without seeing anyone or leaving the room, phones are turned off so there is no communication without the outside world. We drink endless cups of vile tea from an ancient machine just to the pass the time. We don't really talk, there is nothing to say apart from the odd "You ok?" "mmm yes fine" or "another cup of tea?". Tom and I forbidden as witnesses to discuss the case, not that we want to anyway. Langdon and the whole mess is unspoken between since it happened. I lay my head on Tom's shoulder and close my eyes, he brushes some hair out of the way and drops a kiss onto my forehead. Just as I feel myself dropping off the door opens and a court offical enters,

"Mr Hiddleston please."  
Tom stands pulling me up with him, he doesn't speak knowing there are no words. He takes both my hands in his before lightly kissing me on the lips. AS he walks out the door I sink into my chair, I know I won't see him again until we leave, after he gives his evidence he'll have to wait in another room. I take a deep steadying breath,

"Chris can you do me a favour please?" He nods. "Can you find Alfie and find out if they organsied a breastpump and somewhere for me to keep the milk?"

He leans over and kisses Debbie, "Back in minute babe." he smiles at her. I move across the room and sit beside Debbie quietly holding her hand for a few minutes.

"Cup of tea?" I ask, she grimaces at me.

"God no! Can't bear another cup of that crap!" I laugh quietly.

"It really is the worst. Wonder if they'll let us out for lunch."

"If they don't then I'm launching a one woman protest." Debbie winks at me attempting to lighten the mood.

When Chris returns he has a face like thunder, "You aren't going to believe this! First off they have no clue what we're talking about and second they won't allow Alfie to bring on in for you along with a cold box to keep it in."

I swear under my breath, my witness care officer had assured me they dealt with nursing people all the time and it would be no issue at all. "Chris could you pop out again and ask someone to come in to talk to me please?"

A few minutes later a harassed young man returns, "I know this isn't your fault," I start "but there has clearly been a breakdown in communication somewhere along the line."

"I'm sorry madam but there's nothing I can do." I feel Debbie tense up beside ready to fight my corner, I pat her knee silently telling her I've got this while at the same time controlling my own anger.

"I haven't fed my daughter for..." I look down at my watch, remembering that the simple silver timepiece was a Christmas present from Tom. Most women would have wanted a Rolex but he knew that wasn't me, "wow nearly 3 hours. I haven't breastfed or expressed for nearly 3 hours."

The court official stares at me with a blank expression, "Do you know what happens if I go too long without emptying my breasts?" the young man blushes at my words, shaking his head, "If I go too long I can develop an infection called mastitis. It will make me very ill and I won't be able to give evidence."

As he's deciding what to do, another court official appears through the door,

"Ms Brown please."

"What right now?" Debbie splutters.

"Yes madam they're calling for you.

"But.. but....but...situation needs ......I can't go...."

"Ms Brown if you don't follow me immediately you will be held in contempt of court."

This pulls Debbie up, "Go, I'll sort this don't worry." I tell her.

She kisses me then Chris on the cheek before sweeping out the door mumbling "you'd think we were the fucking criminals!" under her breath.

I turn to the first court official, "Either you need to sort a breastpump out soon or you need to allow my friend to bring one in for me."

He stammers "I'll ....erm need to check Ms George."

Chris growls after the official leaves the room. "Dude calm down. Shouting at court officials will just get you arrested." He grumps at me.

"Seriously imagine the headlines." I tell him.

He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Real mature Evans, real mature." He tries to hug me but I yelp in pain, he looks down at me concerned but confused, "Engorgement is a bitch!"

"What the hell are they playing that?" Chris is slowly becoming more and more exasperated, "wait here, I'll be back."

"Can't really go anywhere." I tell the empty room.

 

The relief when I finally get to express is indescribable. The quiet hum of the motor is strangely relaxing, lulling me into a sort of trance while the milk drips into the bottles. Thankfully the stress hasn't inhibited my letdown and I settle back letting the machine do it's job. Closing my eyes I picture Georgie, imagining her smell, her touch and the sound of her voice. She's growing and changing so quickly, she's the best thing to come out of this whole situation. While in my darkest moments I've wished I'd never taken that job I don't regret Tom and I conceiving Georgie, even if I do wonder sometimes if she's the only reason he stays with me. He's done nothing to make me doubt his feelings but his life has become one drama after another since we met. Does he wish he'd never gotten involved? I'm too afraid of the answer to broach the subject. I mentally shake myself, not the time or place. I'm not normally so full of self doubt or prone to maudlin thoughts, not being able to feed the baby must be messing with my hormones. I open my eyes and see Chris, head buried in a 5 year old magazine actually looking like he's enjoying the random articles. I cough gently and he looks up.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah think I'm just about done here."

He's about to reply when the door opens, expecting it to be the same court official who took Tom and Debbie to give evidence, I'm a little shocked when I see my elusive witness care officer walk in. She smiles at me with a mixture of concern and condecension, she sits down beside me eyeing the pump,

"I see you got it then."

I count to 5 in my head before replying, "Actually my friend sorted it out. Think the message was lost along the way."

She looks genuinely shocked, "I'm ever so sorry, I'd been assured it wasn't an issue."

"It's sorted now but maybe for future reference you should allow people to bring their own with them."

"Noted" quickly writing in her little notebook, hopefully no one else would have the same problem I have, "The reason I'm here is that they're nearly ready for you."

I start to pack up the pump, Chris comes over to help, putting the full bottles in the box, "I'll sort this out, you concentrate on you."

I focus back on the care officer as she continues, "You can change you mind about the screen, they can still bring it out if you feel you need it."

I had gone back and forth for weeks about sitting behind a screen, it was my right as the alleged victim, "No I want to look him in the eye as I tell the truth."

"Ok as long as you're sure. Do you need me to go over the procedure again or do you have any questions?"

I shake my head, the waiting is starting to get to me. I feel like a race horse waiting in the starting gate, andrenaline coursing through my body. I pace around the small room desperate to get this over with. Just as I'm about to run of patience the door opens and a different court official comes in. She smiles gently,

"Ms George, they're ready for you now. If you follow me I'll take you down."

A moment of panic hits, I freeze. Chris must see it in my eyes as he's immediately at my side, rubbing my back,

"C'mon dude, breathe." I take a deep breath, blowing it out not realising I'd even been holding it, "Ok now?" he asks, I nod. "Cool, you got this. I'm gonna head down and sneak in the back, look for me."

He briefly squeezes me in a side hug. I take another deep breath pushing my fear down and nod to the official. She opens the door and guides me through. We walk for what seems forever through the back ways of the court, we only see other officials and other witnesses. Some mirror my own face - nervous and scared but determined, others look bored as if they'd rather be anywhere else. We enter a small ante room, dark wood paneling on the walls. It smells the hundreds of years old it is, crimes have been tried here for generations. The official puts her finger to her lips and motions I should sit down but as soon as I make myself comfortable the door on the other side opens queitly and a Clerk dressed in full wig and cape beckons me through. I stand, brushing my clothes down and clearing my mind. The court room itself is bright compared to the rest of the building, all the seats are full, it's packed house. As I scan I see Debbie, Tom and Chris sitting together they all smile at me, I feel them sending me strength and it props me up. I am guided to the witness stand, I am asked to confirm my name then handed a bible and instructed to read the card,

"I would prefer to affirm Your Honour." I whisper turning slightly to the judge, she nods.

I turn back to the Clerk and promise that I will tell the truth. For the first time I see Langdon at a table in front of me, head to head with his barrister whispering. He feels me looking at him and turns his eyes to me, I see hate and mocking staring back at me. I worry that Tom and Debbies testimonies have not gone well, he can't look so confident if they have. The prosecuting barrister stands shrugging their cape onto their shoulders and introduces themselves. This part is a lot easier than I anticipate, basically they go through my Police statement asking me to confirm details and reiterate points. They are gentle and friendly with me, stopping regularly to check I'm ok. It finishes quickly and I'm relieved it's done. Then the defence stands up, my stomach drops as I see the determined look on her face. She starts with a few inane questions about the job of an escort. I answer these easily enough. Then she ramps up using the same defence Langdon used to the police,

"I put it to you Ms George that you were in fact an expensive prostitute who specialised in BDSM."

"No, I was a professional date."

"I further summise that you kept this from your partner Mr Hiddleston, who reacted with jealousy when he discovered both what you did and that you were booked by a man who was essentially his boss."

"I.. no... I only met Tom, I mean Mr Hiddleston that evening."

She looks down briefly at her notes, "You and Mr Hiddleston have a relationship now?"

"Yes."

"And a child together do you not?"

The prosecutor stands up "Objection your Honour, I fail to see the relevance."

The Judge looks at the defence, eyebrows raised in question.

"I have a point your Honour."

"Please make it then."

"Of course your honour. Ms George, how old is your child?"

"Nearly 4 months."

"So you conceived about a year ago by my calculations."

"yes...I...."

"If my maths is right," she interupts, "around about the day of the alleged attack. Am I right?"

I stutter, I don't have an answer.

"Ms George you were asked a question please respond" the judge instructs.

"I..I.. I don't know." panic bubbles in my chest and like a predator sensing blood in the water she jumps in

"You claim my client attacked you then on the same day you jump into bed with a man you claim you'd never met before and have unprotected sex concieving a child. I checked Mr Hiddleston's schedule, 24 hours after this he went to Australia and didn't return to the country for many months. I put it to you that either you are extremely irresponsible when it comes to sexual partners or you are not being completely honest about the nature of your relationship with Mr Hiddleston. Which is it?"

I blush "I erm we were irrsponsible."

"I find that very hard to believe Ms George. Do you often have unprotected sex with men you've just met?"

"I was upset and it just happened. Neither of us stopped to think."

"Objection your Honour, Ms George is not on trial here and neither is her use or lack there of of contraception."

"Sustained" The judge replies, "I agree counsel, this line of questioning is irrlevant."

The defence sighs "Withdrawn your honour. I have no further questions."

She resumes her seat, Langdon whispering furiously to her, she holds her hand silencing him and starts looking through her notes.

"You are excused Ms George, thank you."

Somehow I stand and make my way to the exit, I have the option to stay and watch the rest of the trial but I just want to go home and shower then hug my daughter. Alfie meets me in the corridor,

"Tom is already in the car, he slipped out as soon as you were excused. I've parked round the back, we can use the side door and avoid the press."

I kiss him on the cheek, shocking him slightly,

"Thanks Alfie, you're a good friend."

He shrugs back at me blushing slightly. I climb into the car and into Tom's arms,

"Take us home Alfie." I say.

"Darling you did amazing, I am so proud of you." He lifts my chin looking into my eyes searching for something. "No tears?"

"No, no more tears. I'm done crying. Whatever the verdict this is over."

I nuzzle into his chest hearing his heartbeat, strong and constant never skipping a beat. Reminds me of the man himself, I fall asleep exhausted wondering still if that strength and consitancy is just because of a little girl or if it truly beats for me as well. I wake up a few hours later, somehow Tom has carried me from the car to our couch without waking me. I sit up and see him sitting in the armchair, Georgie in his lap reading.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be" he reads.

I watch them without either of them noticing, enjoying the two people I love most in the world just being with each other. As the story comes to an end Georgie looks up and sees me, she makes mmm noises and reaches out her little hands, clenching and releasing her fists.

"Hi baby. Mama missed you" I tell her as Tom hands her to me kissing me on my head. Georgie grabs at my top fighting to get to what she really wants, I laugh gently and roll my eyes "ok ok, I know what you really want Missy."

I breath deeply as Georgie latches on, relaxing for the first time all day. I take her all in, her smell, her touch, the way shes screws her little fists round my clothing. Her suck is vigorous at first but quickly slows down as she realises I'm not going anywhere, her eyelids flicker and her hands relaxs as she becomes milk drunk. I feel Tom behind me massaging my shoulders, I roll my neck sinking into his touch and sigh.

"mmm that feels good."

"Drink?" I nod and he hands me a glass of wine. "Thought you could use something a bit stronger than coffee or .." he shudders "that vile tea."

I take a deep drink, "mmmm." I look over at him, "When did we become so domestic?"

He laughs "ehehehehe, once you get little madam to bed. I'll show you how undomesticated I can be." he winks at me.

We enjoy a quiet dinner, taking turns to hold Georgie who attempts to join in making us laugh. Evenings like this make up for all the cameras in our faces and our lives being plastered all over web. We shut our door and it's just the 3 of us in a little bubble. We bath Georgie and Tom reads to her again while I feed her. In th at moment I feel happier than I have ever done in my whole life, I feel content and loved. We watch Georgie sleep for a while, marvelling at her.

"I still can't believe she's mine sometimes." I whisper.

"I know, she's amazing. We did that and by accident. Imagine what she'd be like if we'd meant to." Tom whispers back.

I punch him in the arm, he pretends that I've hurt him badly grabbing the injured part. I push him from room shushing him and trying not to laugh. As soon as a pull the door shut he is on me, pressing his lips to mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He steals my breath as I kiss back and push my tongue against his, fighting for dominance. Lips locked we pull at each others clothes desperate to feel skin and each other. Somehow we have ended up on the floor in the hall withTom lying on top of me. I push the waist of trousers down cupping the taut muscles of his bare arse, he gasps into my mouth and re doubles his plunder of my lips. I push his trouser down releasing his hard length, I wiggle frustrated that my own trousers are still on, I thrust up against him trying to communicate how much I want him. I feel Toms hand stroke my wetness through the thin material, my clit hardens at his touch, I am whimpering into his mouth practically begging. He pulls away from mouth with a mumbled curse and practically rips my trousers and undwear from me. Plunging back down as I rise from the carpet to meet him his length thrusting in one swift move into my wet core. His lips descend again onto mine as I swear into his mouth, he pulls away starig into my eyes as he thrusts hard almost to point of pain as I hook my knees around his hips. My mouth opens and closes silently as I climb towards my peak. I fight to keep time with him, loosing and coming undone as he fists a lump of hair and pulls hard. Whiteness explodes behind my eyes and I loose my vision for a second as wet heat explodes from pussy. I claw at him as I come back down the other side, seeing the change in his eyes that he's close. I plant my feet on the floor to change the angle and quicken my pace,

"SHIT! Tom stop wait, I don't have the cap in!"

He sits back on his feet immdiately withdrawing both of growling at the loss. He stands pulling me with him and leads me to the bedroom. When we reach it he starts to undress me and himself, laying me on the bed he kisses the edge of my eyes, my nose, both my ears before trailing down my necks.

"Tom wait, I need to talk to you."

Again he immediately stops, sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. He doesn't speak, waiting for me to get off my chest whatever I need to. My mind flicks back to another time I stopped us having sex to talk, and I take a deep breath,

"I'm sorry," Tom looks at me quizzically, "I'm sorry for all the shit and drama I've brought into your life. Since the day we met there's been nothing but "

Tom opens his mouth, I hold up my hand, "please let me get all of this out. I know you love Georgie more than anything and you are an amazing father." I take a deep breath before continuting,

"You don't have to stay because of her though, I would never stop you from seeing her as much as you want. I'm scared I'm ruining your life and wrecking your career, I won't stop you if you want to leave."

Tom looks at me shocked, he stands up off the bed raking his hand through his hair. He paces the room stopping every few seconds to wipe his face and stare at me. He finally stops at the end of the bed and stares at me,

"You think I don't love you?" "I think you care about me but you're here out of obligation because of our daughter."

He begins his pacing again, looking at me shaking his head. He stops again,  "Do you love me?"

I nod empathically, "Yes, so much"

"Then why the fuck did you say I could leave?" His voices raises slightly. I look down at the sheet and shrug my shoulders, unshed tears prick at my eyes and threaten to fall. I feel the bed dip and hands grab my shoulders, "Scarlet look at me." I keep my head down, "Darling please look at me." I raise my eyes to meet his, I see pain and confusion. He strokes the side of my face,

"Darling I'm actually really offended that you think so little of me .."

"But..." I try to interupt.

"No, you had your say now it's my turn." He lets go of me and sits back, "That you think so little of yourself that you would think I'd put us both through all this out of obligation. That I would stay with someone just for our child. If that's what you think then you don't know me at all."

he puts his head in his hands and I see his shoulders start to shake. I'm horrified, I've only ever seen Tom cry once before and that was with happiness when Georgie was born. I reach my hand out hesitantly not sure if he'll be accepting of my touch, I stroke his shoulder

"Tom, I.. I'm sorry. All the stuff they said to me at court hit hard. I felt I was a burden...I.."

His head rises, face wet with tears and I stop talking. He reaches for my hand and holds it.

"Scarlet I love you. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the moment I met you."

He leans across and gently kisses me, I respond deepening it. He pushes me back on the bed not breaking contact. We do nothing but kiss for what feels like an eternity before we part to catch our breath. I stroke his cheeks were the tears have streaked,

"Scarlet I'm sorry you doubted my feelings. I always had a way with words but with you I'm lost. I thought my actions were enough to let you know."

I press my lips to his, resting for a minute as I gather my strength. "This is me, this is down to how I feel about myself Tom. After what happened and falling pregnant so quickly I think I lost something. I don't regret a minute of having Georgie or us being together but it all happened so quickly. We didn't get the chance to be a couple without the responsibility. I know it doesn't make any sense."

"No darling it does. We fast forwarded to a very committed place very quickly. Nothing really changed for me but for you everthing changed. Too much else has been going on and we should have made time to talk to each other." He starts to kiss down my neck " I promise to talk more,"

he punctuates each word with a kiss. Reaching my breast he sucks a nipple in, in an instant my whole body is on fire. He moves to other one and my hips buck off the bed. His fingers are like feathers stroking down my skin,

"so wet .." he murmers as his fingers searches through my silken folds. He slides one then another in, using his thumb to stroke against my clit. I throw my head back groaning,

"Tom!"

He stills his hands "yes darling?"

I lift my head from the pillow and look down my body, his head is between my open thighs and he grins up at me. His fingers spread me open while his tongue darts around the sensitive parts of my pussy, sometimes spreading across my now swollen clit, sometimes dipping into me. I grab handfuls of hair in a vain attempt to pull him up, to get him to stop teasing me. He lifts his head stopping for a second, his face wet with my arousal,

"I love you" he says simply before dipping his head back to me.

He doesn't resume teasing instead he licks my clit agonisingly slow, building me up higher and higher. My head thrashes from side to side, moaning incoherently as I get closer. Wetness drips from me and he spreads it down using his finger to lubricate my puckered arsehole. He continues licking as he slowly slips 2 fingers into my pussy and one into my arse. I scream out in pleasure, almost raising my whole body from the bed. His fingers fuck me right through my orgasm. Tears fall uncontrolled from eyes as I come down the other side, I feel Tom above me his length entering me as his salty lips touch mine. I taste my own come,

"I love you" I say against them.

We stare into each other eyes as he gently thrusts, slowly becoming more and more erratic.

"Tom" I whisper.

I feel him pull out then hot liquid pump across my stomach. He rolls onto his back as we both lie there trying to catch our breathes while holding hands. We slowly drift off when the phone rings.

"what is it with fucking phones after we've just done it" Tom says exasperated.

I stifle a giggle, "Just answer it, I'll go check on Georgie quickly." When I come back into the room Tom is finishing his conversation, "Sleeping like an angel." I mouth at him. He gives me a thumbs up.

"She's right here." he says, "Scarlet, turn the tv on will you darling."

I sigh, thinking not again. "What channel?"

"News the solicitor says." The solicitor! I glare at him and he shrugs.

" 'The verdict on the Langdon case was returned today. Director Langdon was accused of false imprisonment and toture. Though the victims name kept anonymous it was widely believed to be the long term partner of actor Tom Hiddleston; Scarlet George. Ms George a former escort was booked by Langdon as a date for the film Langdon directed Hiddleston in last year. The couple were also part of the many victims of this years hacking scandal with intiate videos being published online. Our reporter was at court to hear the evidence...' "

Tom hangs up the phone thanking the solicitor. "Did she tell you the verdict?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"


	11. Chaper Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised I haven't added the verdict from Chapter 10.  
> Do we want to know?

"You were spotted again." I say looking up from the tablet.

"What was I doing this time?" Tom calls through from the bedroom.

"It's actually a pretty decent shot." I murmur to myself then louder "oh just destroying ovaries again."

He laughs, "Sling or pram?"

I wander through from the dressing room wearing only my underwear and heels.

"Shame these paps are such wankers, some of these are really good. Wonder if I contacted the editor they'd give us some copies? This one in particular would look amazing in black and white on a canvas"

Tom is sitting on the bed in just his grey suit trousers, topless. I lean forward to show him a picture of him and our daughter laughing together.

"Yeah some of these are really......" he pauses as he notices my state of undress, his hand reaches up and strokes the red lace of my push up bra. "This is nice."

I piroutte and his eyes light up as he spots the matching thong before trailing down my legs

"are those your Louboutans too?" He stands and moves towards me.

"Mmmhmm" as I sit down at the dressing table to finish up my make up. Tom lifts my gentle curls kissing my neck. "No you don't Hiddleston, we don't have time for that. Georgie's christening starts at 11."

"But it's only 9.30 and we can be a little late can't we?" He moves up to my ear and bites. I squirm on my seat, hissing and fighting arousal.

"This was YOUR mothers ideas, no way I'm being late to have her complain at me." he moves away from me grumbling under his breath, I spin round and spank his retreating arse.

"Tease" he throws over his shoulder. I sit for a few minutes marveling at how sexy it is to watch him dress. He adds a light blue shirt to the trousers following it with the matching waistcoat and jacket. His collar is left open, exposing his neck and I start regretting my earlier words.

"Perv!" as he catches me starting, "go get dressed."

I stick out my tongue, "Can you grab my earings from the bathroom please? The green studs."

In the dressing room I quickly slip into my red swing dress, smothing it down and feeling good about myself.

"Tom do you think I should take a wrap or jacket with me?"

I find him standing in the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom staring straight at me. In one hand are my earings and in the other is a small white plastic tube.

"So you found the test?" I ask

"yeah....."

"And?"

"It says your pregnant."

"Yep and how do you feel about that?"

"I ...erm..." he drags his hand through his hair, a smile slowing crossing his face, "Georgie is only 10 months old, you're breastfeeding...."

"I know, the timing isn't great but...."

He puts the earings and test on the dressing table and scoops me up into his,

"Darling this is great news. Yes it's a little sooner than we would have planned but Georgie will be a great big sister." He kisses me and places his hand on my still flat stomach, "I'm going to be a daddy again."

"Well technically this is Loki's baby."

Tom sees the teasing glint in my eye and plays along, "oh and how do you know that for sure?"

"It was the only time I didn't have the cap in."

Somehow we find ourselves at the bed, kissing me again deepening it and pushing his tongue into mouth. All thoughts leave my head as I feel his hardness press against me. His hands trail down my bare arms making me shiver, he grabs my wrist raising my arms to shoulder height, before I have time to react he has used the curtains around the bed to tie me the posts. My eyes snap open as he steps back from me,

“So tell me how did the God of Mischief father your child?” I struggle at the bonds turned on but trusting him to release me if I ask. His eyes glint as he channels Loki. I wet my lips with my tongue and watch as he pulls over the chair, sitting with his legs spread and arms folded.

~~~~~~~~

Diana popped round at the exact moment I'd finally had enough, Georgie had not sleep in over a week thanks to cutting teeth. Tom was doing reshoots and hadn't been home properly in 2 weeks so I'd been all alone and hadn't slept either. She found me sitting on the kitchen floor with Georgie between my legs both of us crying with exhaustion, covered in food and milk with baby paracetamol spilled all the floor, we were both at our wits ends. She scooped up Georgie and ordered me to the shower. Somehow she had settled the baby and was happily giving her lunch. I feel refreshed and clean.

“Darling why don't you have a change a scene?” Diane suggested. “I know where everything is so let me look after my granddaughter for a few hours while you recharge.”

I didn't need telling twice, kissing Georgie and thanking Diane profusely I was out the door. Wandering aimlessly I found myself at Tom's set, the guard greeted me and waved through. One of the assistants spots me,

“Scarlet, Hi. How are you?”

“Hey, ok thanks. Is Tom around?”

“They're just finishing, you can wait in his trailer though if you like. I'll show you which one.” She lets me into the trailer, “I'm sure they won't be long.”

For a small space it's pretty nice and the couch is comfy, I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I know the door is opening and I hear Tom's voice. He is very impressive dressed head to toe in leather and horned headdress, my body reacts to his presence. I have missed him and I want him so much. I stand and move towards him.

“Kneel!”

“What?”

“I said Kneel! Do you dare disobey your King?!”

My brain catches up, he wants to play. I kneel in front of him as he lifts a flap on the front of his trousers releasing his erection. He grabs the back of my head, fisting my hair as he guides his dick into my waiting and willing mouth. I moan around him pulling him further down my throat and grab his thighs.

“That's it you worthless mortal suck your King for all you're worth.”

I suck harder, determined to make him come with just my mouth when all of a sudden he pulls my head from him, lifting me up he sits me on the table pushing my dress up to my waist. In my rush to leave I had forgotten to put on knickers and my bare trimmed pussy is exposed. Loki/Tom grins at the sight and licks his lips. His fingers stroke the outside and I jerk trying to get them to the most sensitive spots but he he moves them just outside of where I need them most.

“I'm going to make your quim mewl!”

He takes his hard dick in hand running his thumb over the pre cum leaking from it before rubbing it against my equalling hard clit,

“Fuck!” I growl, “Please my King.”

He laughs and pulls his hand away replacing it with the tip of his dick, he teases my entrance making my wriggle trying to pull him further into my wetness. He pulls back and I whimper in disappointment only to feel him slam into me in one go. I scream as he fills me up, pounding into me. He grabs both my wrists pinning them above my head leaving me completely under his control. My legs hang in the air off the table, I cannot move against and literally lie there while he uses my body. His pace quickens as my orgasm builds, my eyes roll back in my and I scream as he growls and pours into me. He withdraws, I lay there catching my breath.

“Hi” Loki is gone as Tom fixes his costume.

“Hi” I smile. He hands me a bottle of water and helps me off the table, “This was a pleasant surprise darling.”

“Your mum popped round and insisted I have a break, I just ended up here.”

He leans over and kisses me “I'm so sorry darling, baba has really had you run ragged and I haven't been there.”

“It's not your fault, you've had to work and she hasn't done it on purpose bless her the poor girl is in pain.”

A knock on the door interrupts us, “Tom they need you on set.”

“Ok I'll be right there,” then to me “I've only got a couple of hours to do, have a sleep in the bed and I'll message mum. Then I'll take us both home.”

~~~~~

While I've been telling the story Tom has retied the curtains so I now have my back to him but I still have my arms tied to the posts. I twist and turn my head, trying to see what he has in store for me but he hides just out of the line of my vision. I feel my dress being raised, he pulls my hips back so I am slightly leaning forward. His hands stroke my naked buttocks, occasionally scraping his nails across the skin. I breathe in sharply every time he does, feeling my insides melting at his touch. He plays with the material of my thong pulling it this and way that but always just missing my sweet spot. He grabs my hair pulling my head back, then licking my ear he whispers to me,

“What's our safe word darling?”

I think for a minute, my brain cloudy with arousal, “Earl Grey.”

“That's right, if either of us say it then this is over ok?”

I nod, speechless as he pulls my thong tight across my damp slit. “Darling I'm going to need the word.”

“Yes, oh god yes.” I grind out.

I pull at my bounds and wriggle my hips, trying to tempt him into fucking me now. Instead he continues with his glorious torture, stroking my flesh and when I'm least expecting it a light tap on my arse. I gasp and shoot forward.

“I'm going to make YOU kneel later Hiddleston!”

Tom laughs while peeling down my thong just enough to expose my whole behind but leaving my pussy covered.

“That behaviour earns you a punishment my darling. Your pussy will not receive the attention it so desperately craves.”

I groan as I feel him drop to knees behind me, spreading my cheeks to gain access to my puckered hole. I feel the warm wetness of tongue run along the outside, I stand on my tiptoes in an attempt to force his tongue down to my dripping pussy but his hand connecting with my skin stills my struggles. His tongue continues to tease me, so close to where I want it but yet so far. In spite of myself I feel an orgasm building inside me and his tongue is replaced by his damp finger slowly pushing past the tight ring. I hiss as he gains entry. He pumps his finger in and out, I am so turned on I'm nearly crying but it's not quite enough to tip me over the edge. He uses his foot to kick my legs further apart. Something hard nudges my mound making me moan, I feel and hear a buzz, looking down I see a vibrator. I push myself against it dying to come, as Tom continues to use his finger to fuck my arse. I am getting ever closer to orgasm when there is a knock at the door, Tom whispers in my ear to stay quiet.

“Who is it?”

“It's Debbie.” Comes the muffled reply, I bite my lip whimpering as Tom increases the speed on the vibrator.

“What's up?”

“Just wondering if you guys are ready yet, the cars are here.”

Tom hits the top speed on the vibrator and my body convulses, I clamp my mouth shut to stop from crying out,

“We're just.....coming” Tom tells her as my pussy grabs at nothing and my arse contracts on his finger.

As I sag down, breathless but unsatisfied Tom pulls his finger from my body, rights my dress and unties. With every movement he kisses pieces of exposed skin, murmuring at beautiful I am. Once I am free he sits on the bed with me in his arms gently holding me as we share little kisses. I look down at my watch,

“Dammit we're gonna be late.” I give him one last kiss and go to the mirror, “for fuck sake Hiddleston, look at the state of me!” I look over at him and get a sheepish grin followed by a shrug of his shoulders. I laugh to myself as I fix my make up and finally put in my earrings.

“Oh darling” he calls from the bathroom cleaning himself up, “I'd say take that cardy with you for church, we've got to try and look respectable for Georgie's sake.”

I throw a toy across the room laughing. Somehow we all manage to leave the house on time and get into the car, Tom and Chris sit in the back with Diana while I sit in between Georgie in her car seat and Debbie. Georgie sits and smiles at her daddy pulling faces before dropping off to sleep as soon as the car moves, I softly stroke her hand, lean back, close my eyes and listen to the conversation going on behind me,

“I just don't understand how the minister is allowing it darling.”

oh god Diana is on it again. I hear the slight irritation in his voice as Tom answers her

“What's not to understand mum.”

“You and Scarlet aren't married, and well in my dad the church just wouldn't sanction the Christening of a …..” I tense knowing the word coming,

“Mum if you call my daughter a bastard one more time, you and I are going to seriously fall out!” in my head I'm silently cheering that he is finally standing up to her.

“You know I don't mean it that what sweetheart, I love Georgie immensely. I'm just old fashioned.”

“Oh so you think gay couples shouldn't have their children christened either then?”

“Thomas William Hiddleston! Don't you dare! You know I'm completely au fait with the rainbow, don't try to make out I'm not! I don't care what sexuality a couple are as long as they're married when they have a family.”

Tom sighs, “Mum can we talk about something else PLEASE?”

“Of course darling.”

And she promptly doesn't say a word for the rest of the journey. During the exchange Debbie has been holding my hand, she knows how much Diana talking like this upsets me. She is fiercely protective of her Goddaughter and it's taken a lot of begging from me for her to not rise to the name. She also knows that the constant mention of marriage gets to me as well, not because I don't want to, I'd love to get married but that I'm a little old fashioned too and would like to be asked. And not because we have a child but for Tom to ask me for me, just for me. Debbie turns my hand over palm side up and using her finger she traces a

“?”

I look over at her and shrug my shoulders. She traces more letters

“P..R..E..G”

I clamp my hand shut. Turning her hand over I repeat her question mark on her hand before looking up, she gives me the infuriating “I know all” look before winking. I give her a subtle thumbs up, she grabs my hand and gently squeezes. Something hard digs into my hand, I look down, turn over her hand and there staring back at me on the third finger of her left hand is purple amethyst surrounded by a small cluster of diamonds. I gasp and look back up, Debbie brings her finger to her lips. I can barely contain my excitement and I use my eyes to motion towards Chris. She grins nodding and leans over whispering,

“I'll tell you all later.”

I pull her arm through mine squeezing tightly. I was happy for her, for them both. Debbie certainly deserved some happiness in her life, and Chris was one of the nicest guys I'd ever met, he clearly loved my best friend. As soon as I had Georgie out of the car she was scooped up by Other Chris,

“Give me Goddaughter.” He booms, “Hello little one, how's favourite brunette.” before walking off to see Debbie and her Chris.

“How far along?” Chris' wife Elsa asks me after a quick hug.

“Excuse me?” I ask.

“You're pregnant aren't you?”

“Well yes actually. Just found out this morning.” I look at her quizzically.

“Miel, you're glowing” she laughs, “and don't worry my lips are sealed. You look a little tired too. Are you ok?”

“Yes I'm fine, the journey was a little ahem fraught.”

“Oh dear, mother in law issues. I love mine but yes exasperating.”

“It's more that she's NOT that's the issue.”

“Ahh now I see. Try not to take it to heart mi querida, she doesn't mean anything by it.”

She links arms and we walk towards the church. I spy a familiar face on the steps.

“Gladys! You made it.” I grab her into a big hug, “Elsa this is my good friend and Georgie's other Godmother.”

The women shake hands. “Oh darling Scarlet I wouldn't miss this for the world, I'm honoured to be asked.” She takes in Elsa, “Nice to meet you dear. Scarlet don't you have beautiful friends?” Elsa blushes slighty and laughs.

Tom and the rest of the Christening party come over, somehow he has managed to get Georgie off of Chris for more than five minutes and she is snuggle tight against his shoulder,

“Darling the Minisiter says they're ready for us now.”

Suddenly I'm nervous, I want this to go off perfect for my little girl. Of course she won't remember it but everyone else will and I want them to tell her how special it was. The ceremony itself is lovely, the Minister keeps it lighthearted and the religious part to a minimum. Georgie smiles for everyone and does't complain at being passed around to everyone, she doesn't even cry when the holy water is poured over her head instead giving the Minister a dirty look making us all laugh. The party afterwards is low key high tea, Georgie is spoiled with presents. She goes to bed easily absolutely exhausted having eaten her weight in cupcakes. Tom and I climb into bed equally exhausted, he falls asleep with his hand across my stomach.

“So how are you feeling?” Debbie asks a few days later. We've met for a drink in a small café to catch up.

“I'm ok, tired mostly. Not so sick this time but coffee is off again.”

She laughs gently, “Don't know how you drink the stuff anyway.”

“Yeah well it used to be my friend.” She hands me a white envelope with mine and Tom's name beautifully written on the front, “Is this what I think it is?” Debbie nods, “You've set a date already?”

“We didn't see the point in waiting, Chris' schedule is tight so it's kind of the only date we have available.” I open the envelope and pull out the crisp white card, the invitation is simple and beautiful.

_“Miss Debra Elizabeth Brown & Mr Christoper Robert Evans request the pleasure of your company at their wedding.....” _

“Oh hun I'm so happy for you.” I grip her hand across the table.

“I have a question to ask you.” I lean back a little and nod, Debbie takes a minute and I can see a lump forming in her throat, “Would you be my maid of honour.”

“Seriously? Of course. I can't believe you even thought you had to ask.”

I scoot my chair round the table and we both grab each other in a tight hug, emotions overwhelming us. We only pull apart when the waitress approaches asking if we'd like a refill on the pot of tea.

“Oh yes please,” I say. “My best friend is just about to tell me how the world's second most wonderful man proposed.”

Debbie raises her eyebrows at me in mock annoyance, “Second most wonderful man?”

“Hmm maybe he's third behind Hemsworth?”

“Oi! Cheeky mare” then shoves my arm playfully.

I hold up my hands in surrender, “Ok ok it's a draw. Now c'mon spill. I've been waiting a week to get you alone to hear all about this.”

Debbie stares wistfully into space with a tiny little smile on her face.

“Wow it must be good then.”

She looks at me blushing slightly,

“It was pretty awesome.” she takes a mouthful of tea before starting, “Chris had told me he was really busy filming and probably wouldn't get any time off for a few weeks, in reality he had managed to score 48 hours free. He organised for all my work to be covered too so that we could have a couple of days away. He booked us into a secluded little cottage in Wiltshire with a stables attached.. The first day we just hung out doing ...stuff.... it was great to have no phones ringing or anything interupting. The second morning he announced we were going riding, you know how he is about horses, he'd rather walk the dogs than ride a horse but he's secretly been taking riding lessons so you could imagine my surprise. He's actually gotten quite good as well. After a couple of hours we arrived at a lake and there was a picnic all set up, with all my favourite foods. We made love, and afterwards talking he told me he had this whole speech prepared about how he felt about me but in the moment how beautiful I was all the words had fallen out of his head. He simply said “I love you, marry me” while on one knee completely naked.”

By the end both of us where crying happy tears again, hugging each other. Both our phones buzz signalling that the world needs us back. We part promising to make a date for a weeks time to go wedding dress shopping.

Tom is home when I arrive, I snuggle up feeling very lovey dovey after listening to Debbie's story,

“Honestly, it was so romantic. Did Chris tell you?”

“Yeah he mentioned it. I wasn't really listening to be honest.” He untangles himself from kissing me on the forehead, “someone mentions wedding and I glaze over, it's just a piece of paper after all. I've got stuff I need to get on with, I'm home for dinner though.”

As he leaves the room my heart cracks just a little.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be the end of this story with perhaps an epilogue to tie up any loose ends.  
> 

“Aren't you nervous at all?” I ask Debbie. She looks over at me beaming and shakes her head. “But you can't talk.” I laugh.

She takes a deep steading breath, “I'm not nervous about marrying Chris, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I'm terrified of all the people looking at me. You know I hate being center of attention.”

I nod, I know. If they thought they could have gotten away with it Debbie and Chris would have eloped with just a couple of friends but they knew their families wouldn't forgive them. So here we are dressed up and waiting to walk down the aisle of a beautiful little church in the middle of nowhere. Secretly I was happy they'd given into their family, Debbie deserved this day. She was always a gorgeous looking woman but today she is absolutely beautiful. She has an ethereal glow about her and I wasn't sure it was just down to the Elven Queen style dress she has chosen. I had my suspicions but she would tell me when she was ready. The dress itself was simple without being plain, fancy without being fussy. It suited her perfectly, the off the shoulder exposed her long neck and shoulders without baring too much, while the trumpet sleeves where almost like butterfly wings with their delicate lace. The stiff bodice clung to her torso down to a drop waist with a sparkly belt. The train flowed behind her, once her and Chris had decided on a proper wedding Debbie really went for it with the dress. She had forgone a veil in favour of a small gold circle crown while her hair fell in gentle waves framing her face. Her bouquet of sparkly purple roses and silver foliage contrasted with the stark whiteness of the dress. My dress matched the bouquet perfectly, as did the other 3 bridesmaids dresses, the only difference was mine had silver thread through the material marking me out as the Maid of Honour. It was cut cleverly to hide my growing bump and just touched the floor. Each of us carried a single white rose. Debbie had wanted to include Georgie in the bridal party but she wasn't quite walking independently, Chris' nephew and niece looked cute as ring bearer and petal spreader, smart in the sweetest little suit which matched his dad's and Uncles, and a pretty little lilac dress. It had taken hours of persuading to not include Dodger the dog and Barney the horse in the wedding party, Dodger was relegated to doggie day care while Barney had had a small reprieve in taking the bride and her dad to the ceremony. Debbie had argued that she would ride him herself side saddle even saying she would change the dress, she finally compromised on having him as part of the small team that pulled the buggy. She however couldn't be talked out of driving it herself.

The double doors gently pull open and the wedding theme from Lord of the RIngs begins to play, in front of me I nudge the children to start their walk. I take a deep breath, pull my shoulders back and step forward. I looked quickly over my shoulder at my best friend, I have never seen her look so happy. I turn back and start down the aisle. I look at all the smiling faces staring back at me, I'm the pre show and they crane their necks trying to get a glimpse of the star, I smile and lower my eyes. It's nice not to be the focus for a change and just take part. As I near the end I catch Tom and Georgie smiling at me, I give them a little wave as I take my place. I look back up the aisle and watch in awe as Debbie gracefully glides towards Chris. She only has eyes for him and he for her, I turn to look at him admiring his dark purple suit and silver tie, he looks handsome and dashing standing next to his brother as his best man. His eyes are wet already, his face splitting with a goofy grin. I think he might burst as Debbie reaches him, they lean into each other and whisper something only they can hear and share a secret laugh, Chris shakes Debbies dads hand who then kisses his daughters cheek. The words of the ceremony wash over me not really going in, they have written their own vows, words and promises unique to them as a couple. People laugh a little, I join in not quite knowing why. The crack in my heart widens as I realise that that will never be me and Tom, we will never stand there and pledge ourselves in front of our friends. I love him and I know he loves me, we share a daughter and another child soon but we will never be Mr and Mrs Hiddleston. People will never refer to us as The Hiddlestons. At that thought hot tears flow from my eyes, people look at me gently smiling approvingly, I wish they were tears of happiness for my best friend but selfishly my heart is breaking in two as the Minister announces them “husband and wife!” I dash away my tears and some how manage to clap as they seal their marriage with a kiss. I mentally give myself a kick up the backside, my duties are not over as I take Debbies bouquet and hand it to one of the other Bridesmaids then help her rearrange her dress so she can sit and sign the register. She gently pulls me down,

“Do I sign this as Debbie Brown or Debbie Evans? They told me but I forgot!”

I smother giggles as I realise I don't know. We look at each incredulously both trying not to laugh,

“What are the two of you up to now?” Chris asks teasing us.

Somehow between fits of giggles we manage to explain Debbies predicament and soon Chris is laughing right along with us. The Minister comes to the rescue and explains that Debbie should sign the certificate in her maiden name. The happy couple pose for lots of pictures of them fake signing, before it's time for me and Chris' brother to sign as witnesses. As I look over the marriage certificate, I resist the temptation to run my fingers across the names of the Bride and Groom. This is the only time I will sign one of these, it's bitter sweet for me but I decide it's ok. I don't need this piece of paper to let Tom know how I feel about him. I let his mother's constant nagging get to me and make me doubt that we were enough the way we are. I sign my name with a flourish genuinely happy for the my friend and her new husband. I vow to myself to enjoy the reception and go in search of my partner and our daughter.

Hours later exhausted, the few of us left sit around a table sharing the last of the champagne and having a few laughs, some clearly a lot drunker than others, Tom included. Diana has taken Georgie off with her to give me a break, I've taken my shoes off and have my feet sat in Tom's lap whilst drinking a glass of non alcoholic wine. I feel relaxed and happy surrounded by friends, enjoying the gentle teasing that always seems to happen when the cast of The Avengers get together. Debbie and Chris start making their goodbyes with a few smutty comments from everyone, they take it in the spirit in which it is intended, laughing as they leave the room wrapped around each other.

“So Tom old boy, seeing as the rest of us are respectable old married couples when are you going to make an honest woman of our lovely Scarlet? Especially since..... What?!” Rob says as his wife Susan nudges him in the ribs.

 

“What do you mean especially since?” I ask looking at Elsa.

“I didn't say anything.” She says shrugging her shoulders.

“Oh for goodness sake. It's obvious you guys are having another baby.” Rob replies

“We weren't going to say anything yet, especially not during the wedding but yes in about 6 months there'll be another little Hiddleston” Tom tells everyone.

Glasses were raised and many calls of “congratulations”  aremade.

“Tom you didn't answer me though.” Rob presses, “when will be toasting your nuptials?”

Tom starts laughing, “You're serious? Don't you think we've had enough drama in our lives the last year or so? I don't think a wedding would do my career any good at this point do you?” he looks over at me as I drop my feet to the floor, “Scarlet knows how I feel about her. She doesn't need a piece of paper does you darling?”

“I ..erm... oh your mum has just messaged me, Georgie is a bit unsettled. Excuse me everyone.” I lie pretending to read a message on my phone.

“Do you want me to come to darling?” Tom asks, oblivious to the tears forming in my eyes.

“No no you stay and enjoy your drink.”

I fight every urge to that tells me to run from the room, leaving my shoes behind like some kind of modern day Cinderella. Somehow I reach our room without breaking down. They say never believe what a person says when they're worse for wear but I've always found drunks to be more honest than when sober, no inhibitions and social niceties stopping them from saying exactly how they really feel. And a very drunk Tom has just told all of our friends that his career and reputation are more important than his family with me, that I am not good enough for him. He has humiliated me in front of the people who matter most to him. I howl in frustration and punch a pillow, I had just convinced myself that I didn't need to get married to be happy and that we were on the same page but secretly Tom was embarrassed about me. A knock on the door interrupts my fuming

“Darling can you let me in?” Tom's muffled voice says.

“No Tom, go away!”

“Oh c'mon I'm not that drunk. I want to show you how sexy you look tonight.” he slurs.

“Please Tom just leave me alone!”

“Darling is it the baby? Susan said you looked a little upset when you left, and you forgot your shoes.”

I break down, a little upset? That poorly patched crack in my heart rips right open,

“No Tom the baby is fine. I just can't talk to you right now, not when you're pissed.”

“Scarlet open the damn door this is embarrassing, people are looking at me.”

I snap, “Oh course Tom, can't have your reputation being ruined yet again can we? The precious Hiddleston rep can't be tarnished again! You know what darling? Why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone?” I punch the door to emphasise my point.

“I have no fucking clue what you're going on about Scarlet. Bloody hormones!”

“Hormones? You really have no fucking clue do you?”

“No I don't Scarlet. I'm not arguing with you through a door, you're being unreasonable.”

“I'm being unreasonable? Oh of course the unreasonable woman who causes the drama! All my fault yet again!”

“You know what Scarlet I'm going to wait until you calm the fuck down.”

“Do what the hell you want Hiddleston, I don't give a shit anymore!” I stick my middle finger up at the closed door as I hear a dull thud from the other side. I assume that Tom has shoved away from the door and stormed off to find somewhere else to spend the night. I strip off my dress, hanging it up carefully. I crawl under the covers, alone in bed for the first time in months and cry myself to sleep.

I reach across the bed sighing as I find only a cold pillow, the memory of last night slowly returns to my fuzzy head. I reluctantly open my eyes to be greeted by the empty other side of the bed. My phone beeps and I roll over to read a message from Diane with a smiling picture of Georgie enjoying her breakfast. I robotically type back a message saying she looks so cute and I will be round soon. She replies back that there is no rush, and why don't Tom and I enjoy a lazy morning with breakfast in bed. She suggests we meet for lunch instead. I agree. Tears roll down my eyes again as the realisation hits me that I probably ended my relationship with Tom last night. I wonder where he slept last night and how much of a hangover he has. I find his number in my phone and debate ringing him but decide that a text will hurt his head less,

“ _We need to talk x”_

I hit send then hear his text notification from the other side of the door. Great! The drunken idiot has dropped his phone. I sigh and climb out of bed, seems I'll have to text round everyone to find him and they'll all want to know why he slept somewhere else last night. I open the door and find Tom curled up fast asleep on the corridor floor. Any other morning I'd have fallen about laughing but I was numb. I bend and rock him gently, calling his name. He slowly opens his eyes squinting up at me, he winces slightly snapping his eyes shut again. His hand reaches up and rubs his temples, he opens his eyes and smiles sheepishly at me, “Hi” my insides start to melt at the sound of his voice. Part of me begs me to forgive him to pass it off as drunken nonsense, but I can't be second best not any more. I need and deserve to be the most important thing in his life,

“Get up Tom, you look ridiculous.”

“ehehehehe yeah though I'm not the one standing in just my undies am I? Think I drank too much last night.” he seems to have no idea what happened the night before. Oh boy this should be fun. I turn to look at him, dishevelled and quite clearly hungover as he shuts the door. “Sorry darling, I hope I didn't make a show of myself.” He reaches for me to pull me into his arms. I take a step back and looking down, I realise he's right I am naked except for my panties but right now I don't care.

“How much do you remember about last night?”

“Well hmmm there was a wedding, lots of drinking, lots of laughing then I woke up outside the door here.” he looks at me quizzically when I don't touch him. “Oh god Scarlet what did I do?”

I look down at my feet tears threatening again, “It's more what you said than what you did.”

As I start to explain what had happened the previous night I watch Tom's reaction, his hands go from reaching for me to dropping to his side. His shoulders slump and he slides into the chair, his head falling into his hands. I sat down on the bed when I was done, worn out from reliving it. The silence was heavy in the room as neither of us knew what else to say or if we could even look at each other. Time seems to stop as we just breathe.

Tom sighs then stands up, he cross the room and kneels between my legs out of his pocket he pulls out a small box and hands it to me,

“Open it darling.” Inside the box is a simple diamond on a white gold band. I gasp,

“What...what is this Tom?”I look down at him, tears have stained his face and he looks as broken hearted as I feel.

“I've fucked up so much Scarlet. I have been carrying this around since I came back from Australia nearly 2 years ago.” I shake my head at him, confused. “I meant to propose that night I got back but we got distracted. Every time I planned to propose something got in the way and the moment had passed.”

“What you said last night....”

“I know, I know. I have a whole thing planned and I was stupidly trying to put you off the scent. My drunk brain seemed to forget it's tact. Scarlet I am so sorry, the last thing I want to do was hurt you.”

“What do you want me to say?” I ask

“I can't tell you what to say or what to feel, all I can do is hope you will forgive me.”

I look at him and at the ring, I remember everything we've been through together. I look at him and see our daughter. It would be so easy to throw everything away we've built together but I am hurting and confused, I don't know what to do.

I close the ring box and hand it back to Tom, leaning in and gently kissing him as I do. He hesitates, unsure what I'm doing. He pulls back and looks at me,

“Well I'm not going to say anything unless you ask me Hiddleston.” I tell him

Understanding slowly dawns across his face and he grins, he reaches for my left and brings one knee up, “Scarlet George I love you with all my heart. I am not worthy of you especially in light of my recent behaviour and well I had a whole surprise planed out but inspire of my unworthiness would you do me the great honour....”

“Jesus Tom will you get to the point please?”

“Scarlet will you marry me? Please.” he asks

I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer, my mouth descending onto his and plunging my tongue in. My arms shrug his creased jacket from his shoulders as he gasps into my mouth, stubble brushing against my jaw. He tries to stand and push me backwards onto the bed but I resist, I am in charge this time.

“Stand up!” I tell him, he complies with out hesitation or words, “now strip!”

He quickly takes off the rest of his suit until I stop him at his tight white boxer shorts, matching his state of undress to mine. I slide back on the bed massaging my breasts and pulling my nipples to a peak. I was as his arousal grows straining at the material. I slide my hands slowly down my body caressing my own skin and making goosebumps pop up. I stop at the waistband of my knickers and run my fingers just along the inside of the material, teasing myself and Tom. He starts to move forward placing a knee on the bed, I raise my free hand,

“Oh no you don't. You're going to stand there and watch. You're punishment is to watch me touch myself, to watch me make myself cum. You can't touch me and you can't touch yourself!”

He whimpers and moans at this, pleading with his eyes for me to let him do something. I shake my head and smile evilly while I resume stroking my body. I stroke my thighs as I slowly spread them wider making sure he has a good view. Gasping quietly as I drag my nails across my hot skin reaching the juncture of my thighs, slowly touching my mound through the dampened material, all the while keeping eye contact with Tom. I moan as I start to rub my engorged clit through my knickers, my hips bucking desperate for my more. Moving my knickers to the side slightly I dip my middle finger into my wetness before pulling it out to show him I bring my finger to my mouth and suck my own juices, hooding my eyes in pleasure. I moan more as I notice a small wet patch on Tom's boxers growing, I know he is turned on almost to the point where he has no control. I wriggle out of my knickers and throw them across to him, he catches them in one hand and brings them to his nose, sniffing and closing his eyes he growls and goes to move onto the bed again.

“At at ah. I say if and when. Take your underwear off!”

he copies me and throws them at me, I catch them and slide the warm soft material down my body before crushing them against my pussy. I watch as his cock twitches, his balls drawn tight up against his body, he is desperate for some kind of touch or stimulation. I am almost undone, I want to feel his hardness inside me but I am determined to make him suffer some first. I discard the underwear and start to stroke the wet lips of my pussy, reaching my clit. I jerk at my touch almost coming on the spot. I watch as Tom's cock jerks again on it's own, his hands clenching as he fights not to touch him. I insert one finger then another inside my entrance fucking myself in time to the strokes on my clit, I feel the pressure building up, the pace of my breath increases and sweat beads across my body, I stop moving for a second to let it build up some more and watch as Tom drags one across his face, the other fights against him to grasps his cock. I start up again moving my hips against my fingers, fucking myself harder and faster while circling my clit. All control flies out the window as I cum hard soaking my hand with my juices,

“Fuuuuuckkk!! Tom!!” I yell.

“Darling please.” Tom pleads with me, “I need you.”

I kneel up and move to the end of the bed, sticking out my tongue I lightly touch the end of his cock, his body jerks and I hear him swear under his breath. I slowly take the head between my lips sucking as I go, savouring the taste. Tom's hands grab my head, his fingers fisting my hair, I reach up and pull them off, clamping them by his side so he can't move them. I continue my slow pace driving him crazy, bringing him to the edge then stopping. Above me I hear him beg and plead without specifying what he actually wants. I pull off of him and kneel up so we are level, I look into his eyes and see the desperation the control that he is barely hanging onto, and I take mercy on him,

“Get on your back baby.” kissing him lightly on the lips.

I grasp his cock and position it between my wet folds, holding just on the edge of entry, “Tom you will not cum until I tell you, do you understand?”

He nods, holding my hips and straining his to gain entry. I slide slowly down his length feeling it fill me up, somehow it feels bigger and thicker. Tom starts to thrust but I clamp down and still his movements, I take his hand and move it to my mound, I use his thumb to start circling my clit still hard from my earlier orgasm. He catches on quickly, rubbing and pinching as my internal muscles roll and clamp against his hardness, my pleasure climbs hitting my peak,

“Oh fuck Tom, cum for me baby. Fuck me!” I plead loosing all sense of control. He obliges grabbing my hips and pounding into me with all his pent up arousal. We cum together, clawing and grabbing at each other. Breathless I fall onto his chest, feeling it heave against me. Our heartbeats are erratic, slowly returning to normal and syncing with each other. He slowly helps me off of him and I snuggle into the crook of his arm, he strokes my stomach as we drift off,

“Darling is that a yes?” He asks

“mmmm” I reply just as sleep claims me.

 

 

 


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the first long story I've ever written, I am highly critical of everything I do and I know this isn't of the high standard of some of the amazing work on here but thank you so much to everyone who has read this story it means more than you can imagine.

 

I scrunch the sand under my feet as the gentle breeze ruffles my hair. I unconsciously sway from side to side, excitement slowly building up inside me. Tom is standing in front of me smiling, Georgie fast asleep in a sling on his back. I look down at the dark head of our son Will, wrapped against my heart, fast asleep like his big sister. Tom reaches for my left hand,

“Scarlet, I promise always to love you, to always be there for you, to always communicate with you. I also promise to do my fair share of nappy changes.” Our friends gently laugh, “You are the love of my life, the other half of my soul that I did not know was missing. You are my penguin.”

I blush slightly and my eyes tear up.

“Tom you have been my rock, you have held me up and given me strength when I thought I had none. You have seen qualities in me that I couldn't see in myself. I spent days trying to express how I feel about you but only 3 words kept coming back” I take a breath, “I love you!”

He leans forward, his hand cradling Wills back as his lips touch mine,

“Oi you two!” Chris pipes up, “I didn't get myself ordained just so you could steal my big moment. Wait for it!”

Everyone laughs again. Chris reads through the rest of the ceremony before asking for the rings. We place simple matching white golds bands onto each others fingers. Turning together we look at Chris expectantly,

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now....” he paused.

“Chris!!!” Tom and I shout at him.

He winks, “Ok ok. Kiss then.”

We lean in at the same time, soft lips grazing against soft lips. Our mouths open slightly as we deepen the kiss. Tom's tongue darts into my mouth, promising more and jolting me right to my core. He pulls back and plants a little peck on my lips.

As we turn to face our small gathered group of family and friends they break into clapping and cheering. Tom squeezes my hand and whispers in my ear,

“We did it!”

I am too emotional to speak and just nod. My heart is fit to bursting, I have my beautiful daughter and son, and now the man of my dreams as my husband. I couldn't be happier.

 

I spot Debbie off to the side with her Chris, he is rubbing her back and looking worried. I squeeze Tom's hand and motion him to follow me.

“Hun what's up?”

“Nothing, everything is fine honestly. Just a bit of wind.” she replies.

“Babe it's not nothing” Chris tells me, “She's been having regular contractions the whole way through the ceremony.”

I gasp, “Then what the hell are you waiting for, get out of here.”

“I wanted to ..” Debbie stops holding her distended stomach and wincing, “wait till I saw you guys married.”

“Well you've seen, now go have my Godson.” I almost push her to the car, “Chris keep me informed. I'll be there in a heartbeat if you need me.”

Tom starts laughing,

“What is so funny Hiddleston?”

“This, us, them. Even a quiet beach wedding can't be drama free.”

He has a point and I start laughing too,

“Well life will never be boring.”

 


End file.
